


The Tale Of Benpunzel

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Benpunzel, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Rapunzel Elements, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, theyre both smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Harlee in a Tangled aufeaturing benpunzel and gwil riderakathis had to be done





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> so, here it is, at long last, the harlee tangled au, this is gonna be heavily based off the movie tangled, with possible elements from the brothers grimm story 'rapunzel.' 
> 
> the first few chapters may be a bit stiff, but bear with me
> 
> ALSO, there is an aesthetic and headcanons up [here](https://leorecchiedispock.tumblr.com/post/182868447282/i-think-everyone-noticed-how-tangled-fits-harlee) i will try to stick to these headcanons as much as possible!!

“I just don’t get her, Pascal, why won’t she let me out, have you seen me? It’s like every day, clean, cook, paint, brush hair, sleep, all day every day. I’m not a kid and yet she still thinks I need to be protected!” Ben grumbled, sweeping at the floor with a vengeance, the small green lizard sitting there watching him.

"The lights have been going for days, they've never... it has to mean something! I'm not stupid, 'stars' just don't _appear_ once a year, and they especially don't just  _decide_ to pop up for a bit longer because they  _feel like it_ , I don't care what she has to say, they're not stars" Ben groaned, anger rising in his chest as he angirly paced the small room, teeth gritted together, broom more likely to be used as a weapon than cleaning equipment.  _I can't believe her_.

The blond sighed, gathering up his hair in his arms as he went, he really needed to get help rebraiding it again, he always manages to forget how bloody annoying it could get. This morning he’d managed to get himself into another fight with his mother, and what’s more, it was over the exact same thing that they usually fight about; letting Ben leave this goddamn tower to find the lights, **which** had been glowing for the past two nights! One more night than usual! Something had to be causing it.

Ben knew she only wanted what was best for him, but he was having a very difficult time believing that keeping him locked in a tower all his life was ‘best for him.’ He knew that if he really wanted to, he could leave, could just let himself out of the tower and run away, but after years of nothing but stories about how dangerous the outside world was, he couldn’t help but feel the gnawing of fear every time he so much as sat on the windowsill.

Placing the broomstick against the wall, he made his way to the window, perching himself carefully on it, resting his head back against the frame, eyes turned skyward, towards where the ‘stars’ always appeared once a year, or this time- twice. He sighed, a longing ache in his chest, the breeze was cool up here, a bit stronger than usual today, and for a moment he heard a voice in his head hope the wind pulled him from the window, sent him downwards, out of the tower and onto the grass below.

He was broken out of his reverie by a tug at his shirt, his chameleon clambering his way up onto his shoulder, the little lizard grumbling as it settled itself, Ben felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, he’d hate to think how much worse off he’d be without Pascal, left with only his thoughts all day. They were already chaotic enough without an animal to calm him.

“I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna go see them this year, Pascal. I don’t care what mother has to say.”

* * *

 

“I told you this was a bad idea, but do you listen? No, now we’re being chased by the fucking royal guard. Tell me Gwilym, did you _have_ to go straight for princess Lucy’s crown? You couldn’t have gone for _LITERALLY ANY OTHER PIECE OF EXPENSIVE JEWELLRY_?”

"This is really a new level of recklessness Ryder!"

“How was I suppose to know which was which? They all looked the same!” Gwil honestly thought this argument could wait until the pound of hooves behind them stopped, but as always, Joe and Allen had terrible timing, and decided to chew him out for it as they were running for their lives. The bag containing the crown hung heavy beside his hip, smacking against him as he ran, who knows how they were even going to sell such a thing, but he’d decided to worry about that later.

His lungs ached and his feet felt full of lead, but he didn’t slow for one moment, he knew he wouldn’t last in the jail’s, not with his face. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a flurry of movement, the guards closing in on them, he shared a look with Joe, and then Allen, there was no chance they were going to be able to escape this one, surely.

Gwil could feel the ground shaking underfoot by now, and beside him he could see Joe slowing, Gwil took a sharp turn, then another, his ears peeled to make sure his companions were following, if they could just out manoeuvre them, they might be able to slip away.

But, that hope was soon crushed, because now there was a sheer wall of rock in front of them. "Another masterful move, Gwil" Allen groaned, Joe cursing beside him, Gwil chewed on his lip, the sound of the horses catching up.

"Hoist me up."

"Are you crazy, Allen and I aren't stupid, give us the satchel, we know what you're like"

Gwil didn't like it, but he chucked it to him, his heart hammering too much for him to put up much of a fight, the brunet quick to scramble up their shoulders, quietly plucking the bag from Joe's shoulder as he went. He didn't feel bad, the two had wormed their way out of worse, and as if the guards would have much interest in them if Gwil was the one with the valuable baggage. Scrambling up onto the land at the top of the mountain, Gwil reached down for Joe's outstretched hand, when he saw the royal guard split up, half coming straight for Gwil. Sparing an apologetic grin, the brunet jumped to his feet, wishing them safe escapes, and bolted to the sound of their shouting and cursing.

He could hear the thunder of hooves, someone was still following him, the brunet ducked under a fallen tree, and when the sound thinned he felt a wave of relief wash over him for only a moment, because when he looked back, he noticed it was the leader. Around a corner, Gwil fell to the side, his heart pounding, there was no way he was going to outrun them on foot, so desperate times, call for desperate measures, he only had one shot, but this one shot could be the difference between freedom and imprisonment.

He could hear the hooves bearing down on him, and he squeezed his eyes shut a moment, praying, before he made a dive up for the horse just as it tore past. He connected hard with the rider, unseating him, Gwil’s hands clamping down on the reigns. Landing hard in the saddle, he felt a grin split his face, and he nudged the horse onward, He’d once again come up with a genius plan.

Though, after a few seconds, the horse started bucking and jumping around underneath him, almost like the creature could actually distinguish that something wasn’t right. Gwil clung to the reign’s the satchel flying about with every buck, and just when he thought the worst of it was over, the horse sent him flying.

Suddenly Gwil was falling, rolling down a steep hill, hitting rocks and bushes and just about everything and anything, he kept the satchel clutched firmly against his chest, the wind knocked out of him, his head spinning and everything aching. The arms wrapped around the bag were the only constant as he fell.

He could hear the horse following, like a demented bloodhound, and as soon as he stopped rolling, the brunet was diving for cover, his head aching and his stomach turning. He remained dead silent as the horse charged past him, and even after it had gone he hesitated a moment before standing up. Once on his feet, his insides gave a lurch and his legs shook like a leaf in the wind, Gwil letting a sigh of relief slip past his lips before moving to lean back against a rock covered in thick ivy. Though he almost finds himself falling arse over tip again when the ‘rock covered in thick ivy’ turned out to be _empty air_ covered in thick ivy.

Furrowing his brow, Gwil slipped into the space as he heard the horse start coming back towards him, standing stock still as it galloped past, he had no idea what kind of horse that was, but he was going to get away from it as quick as possible. Carefully walking his way through the tunnel, his feet sped up at the sight of a light, his steps growing cautious as he peeked out.

It's then that his eyes fall on a huge tower in the centre of the space, the brunet’s mouth falling open, it seemed like a fairly good place to hide out for at least an hour or so, enough to gather his bearings and come up with a plan. He drew in a deep breath, before slipping his knife out of the satchel, along with a crossbow bolt that had caught on the leather bag during his masterful escape. Then, he began the climb.

* * *

 

Ben had been dangling from the rafters, trying to work on a new painting on one of the few empty spots on the wall when he’d heard a commotion start up from somewhere outside. Confused and extremely curious, he’d almost fallen on his head scrambling down to go look out the window. Pascal scrabbling along behind him.

Slowly poking his head out the window, he felt a shock rush through him. It was a man, climbing his tower, and Ben almost found himself amidst a panic at the sight of the weapons he held, _this is exactly what mother warned me about_ Ben thought, spinning around to look for something-anything to protect himself with.

His eyes landed on a frypan, and the scared young blond armed himself. He waited, heart hammering in his chest, for the scary man to climb through the window, Ben’s hands tightening around the pan handle, swallowing thickly, he was ready, he could do this, he wasn’t a weak little kid anymore.

It all happened very quickly, suddenly the light from the window was obscured, and then there was a tall, dark, terrifying man in Ben’s house. He froze for a moment, watching the stranger slip his weapons away, instead looking upon something else in the bag. “Alone at last” the man sighed, and then before Ben knew it, his feet were moving, and his arm was swinging.

The small room was filled with two noises; the metallic clang of the pan meeting hard skull, and then the thump of his body hitting the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a man in his tower, it seems like his life's began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> okay, second chapter! I know I'm clinging to the movie for dear life right now, but this should pass in the next few chapters hopefully, just not when I need to set the whole story up (because at the end of the day, there's a plot to be stuck to) i hope yall enjoy it, comments are much appreciated!!

_I did it, I saved myself_ Ben thought as he backed away from the out cold stranger, his frying pan still held up near his face for protection, despite having just sustained a direct hit to the head, Ben still thought the other male might wake up. Might jump to his feet and cut his face off like mother said they would, the blond shuddered at the thought, watching the brunet’s limp body a moment, before taking a deep breath in, slowly approaching him, feet scuffing the ground and hands shaking slightly.

Hesitantly, he moved down into a kneeling position next to the other male’s head, before using the edge of the pan to turn his face to the side a bit, inspecting him. He had a strong profile, like the men in the books Ben read, the ones about knights and dragons and ridiculously helpless princesses, and the blond furrowed his brow, this man wasn’t a knight, couldn’t be a knight, he was a ruffian and a barbarian.

Though, as Ben carefully flicked a piece of stray hair away from his face, the young man couldn’t help but notice he really wasn’t too harmful looking, not with those long, dark lashes, or the soft, well-groomed hair, or the nicely-shaped pink lips. Ben sighed, sitting back on his heels a moment, he was torn, how could such an appealing man be all those things mother told him?

Leaning back forward, the blond reached out a shaky hand to slide over his cheek, down the well-cut jawline, fingers dragging over coarse stubble. The sensation was an interesting one, and Ben found himself doing it again, intrigued at the sound it made when his nails moved over it. He was about to do it again when the previously unconscious male made a confused humming noise, their eyes meeting for a second before Ben jumped back, the pan coming back down in one smooth stroke, thus rendering the other comatose yet again.

His heart was thudding in his chest, shaking Ben’s whole being as he scrabbled to his feet, putting plenty of distance between he and the stranger. The long-haired male looked to Pascal, the little lizard making his way up towards the passed-out male’s head, Ben frowned, glancing at the window, mother would be home soon, and he couldn’t just be leaving unconscious men around the place. Biting his lip, Ben knew he had to hide him, somehow.

Gingerly making his way towards the body- the man, Ben took hold of an arm, sliding him onto his back, the blond gulping, he really did look like the heroes in the books. Shaking the thought off, he wrapped his arms around the other’s middle, dragging him upwards before quickly realising how much taller the stranger was. Ben ended up dropping him a whopping three times before finally dragging him over to the closet.

Then, it took five goes to actually fit him in, the brunet’s limbs waving around everywhere as Ben strained to push him in and keep him in. Ben’s pretty sure the other is going to wake up with a good couple of bruises as well. When the blond finally shoulders the stranger into the closet, pulling up a chair and jamming the doors shut, he lets out a sigh, making his way to the mirror, “okay, Ben, you have a man, in your closet, a bad, evil man, it doesn’t matter how pretty he is, he’s going to cut your face off, and turn your bones into cutlery.”

Frowning, the young man turned his eyes to the closet, before looking back to the window, and it’s there his eye catches on something shiny. Its something in the stranger’s bag, and when Ben hesitantly pulls it free, his mind is instantly boggled. It’s a ring of shiny metal, with little gleaming rocks in it, brows furrowed, Ben looks down at Pascal, the chameleon making a noise of confusion.

Ben slips it onto his wrist, but it’s way too loose, and it’s the same story around his ankle, the blond frustrated and a little antsy, he almost throws it back in the bag when he gets another idea, and places it onto the top of his head.

It rests easily there, but Ben can’t help but screw his face up “Pascal, I’m not sure he’d look very nice in this” he hums, before sliding it off, placing it back in the bag and instead wrapping his fingers around a knife. His eyes going wide as he looks at the weapon, Ben able to see his eyes reflected back at him on the shiny blade.

It was then that the sound of his mother calling him cut the silence, the blond jumping and sending the knife flying up into the air, Ben jumping back away and flinching when it hit the ground, almost falling onto Pascal. His mother still calling out for him, Ben panicked, grabbing the knife and the satchel, before throwing it into a pot, quickly making his way to the window and throwing his hair from the frame, excitement bubbling in his chest as he pulls his mother up, he’s going to ask her. He’s going to show her the scary man he took down all by himself, and his mother is going to finally realise he’s not a kid anymore.

“Oh, my sweet Ben-punzel, I’ve been feeling so terrible all day about our fight this morning, you know how I hate leaving you alone after an argument that wasn’t any fault of my own,” she announces, stepping down from the windowsill and setting down her basket of the days gatherings, the young man is barely able to get a word out as she makes her way around the room, explaining how she only wants what’s best for Ben, and that ‘chasing lights’ is a dangerous fool’s errand.

Finally, the blond is able to speak up “mother, I know you think I’m some weak, helpless boy, but I’m not, I’ll be fine out there, I can look after myself! Here let me-”

“Oh, sweet boy, I know you won’t be able to look after yourself out there, have you not listened to any of my warnings? The outside world will chew you up and spit you out. You need to realise that as a mother, I can’t allow you to be put in harms way because of some childish dream you have” she explained, not looking at Ben as she puts things away, her voice holding a graveness to it, and when Ben opens his mouth to speak again, she cuts him immediately off, just as his hand comes to hover over the chair holding the stranger closet shut. “You’re not leaving this tower, and you’re not chasing stars, and I will discuss the matter no further.”

Ben tucked his hands behind his back, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, a ball of annoyance sitting in his chest, he couldn’t believe her! For a moment, neither said anything, and then finally, he found his voice, feet shuffling to obscure mother’s view of the closet, “I was just going to tell you that I’ve figured out what I want for my birthday…I wouldn’t mind those special paints, you got me once… they’re a much better idea than the- the stars” when he spoke, his voice was quiet and withdrawn, but inside, he was buzzing, an idea sparked and quickly catching in his mind.

His mother sighed, turning to face him, her face apologetic and arms welcoming as she wrapped Ben in a soft hug, “darling, that’s a long trip, you know I don’t like leaving you for that long… you sure you’re going to be alright here on your own?”

Ben sighed, pasting on his best unsure face, he nods hesitantly, whispering a thank you and hugging her back- it felt like a goodbye, it felt so final, even though he knew he’d likely come back once he saw the lights, found out why they were suddenly in the sky so much. It felt like something significant, and the blond knew that if he didn’t at least try to get to the bottom of it, he’d regret it the rest of his life.

That night, the lights appeared again, filling the sky and faintly lighting Ben’s small room, the young male couldn’t sleep, both the lights reappearance, and the man in the closet downstairs keeping his mind very much awake until late hours of the night. In the morning, after his mother leaves, he’ll interrogate the stranger. Ben needed to get somewhere, and he wasn’t above asking for help, especially when he had a perfect bargaining device such as the crown in the pot downstairs. Though the idea of betraying his mothers trust set a deep ache into his heart, but Ben knew he needed to do it, needed to fulfill his dream, needed to start living for once.

* * *

 

In the morning, Ben packed his mother’s supplies, a quiet excitement bubbling under his skin, heart skipping a beat every time he looked at the closet, he was going to do it, he was going to convince the man to help him, and he was going to go after his dreams. Saying goodbye to his mother was tough, especially when the thought of not telling her what he was doing rang so loudly in his mind, then, as he watched her slip into the darkness, into the real world, Ben felt the backs of his eyes sting, this was it. He turned towards the closet, fingers reaching for the pan again, this is the start of something incredible.

Approaching the closet, Ben paused, his body buzzing with nerves and heart pounding a tattoo against his ribcage, he took a few tentative steps closer, until he could finally dislodge the chair, dragging it backwards and away from the doors. Taking in a deep breath, he bundled some hair in his hands, before sending it flying towards the handles, tugging it open with a strong yank and almost jumping out of his skin as the body of the stranger flopped onto the floor, still apparently out cold (though if he hadn’t been, falling face first onto the floor would’ve done it).

“Alright, interrogation time I guess” Ben sighed, taking the brunet by the shoulders and heaving him into the chair, before starting on tying the thick blond strands around his limbs, binding him to the chair. Looping it around his wrists, ankles and waist, Ben tried not to look at him, resisted the temptation to let his eyes or hands wander, he’d never really seen another man before, it was so exciting and yet so daunting at the same time.

Standing back, he admired his handiwork, there was no chance the man was escaping that. Brushing his hands together, Ben made his way around, shutting all the windows, and opening the skylight, before dragging the chair and the bound man into the circle of brightness. He was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben-Punzel and Gwil Ryder strike up a deal, Gwil makes inappropriate jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> i really liked making this chapter for some reason, so i tried to keep it a bit distant from the actual movie (but ofc they seem nearly identical) also, feel free to leave your thoughts below (even if it's just incoherent screaming lmao), i love comments so hecking much and they motivate me hugely, so thanks for that!

Placing Pascal on the stranger’s shoulder, Ben scrambled to perch himself on a rafter, clutching the frypan to his chest, he watched as the lizard eyed up the sleeping male before sending a projectile tongue straight for his face. The hit waking the male up almost immediately, the space filled with a shocked gasp as he starts tugging at the restraints, eyes flicking around wildly before noticing the abundant sheets of golden hair surrounding him.

“Struggling is pointless!” Ben called from behind the rafter, his heart stuttering as the man looked towards him, eyes following the young man as he hops down from his post, still hiding just in the shadows. Ben could feel his skin heat at the other watching him, and he took a long deep breath before he continued, “I’m not afraid of you! I’m- I’m armed, and I won’t hesitate to give you a demonstration!” he warned, voice wavering, hands twisting around the handle of the pan.

“What? Why would you be- what the hell?” the brunet stammered, clearly still a bit dazed from the multiple blunt force injuries he’d sustained- either that to he was pretending in order to trick Ben! The blond frowned, clenching his jaw and steeling himself, before slowly stepping into the light, pan up and brows drawn in a glare.

For a moment, the man in the chair only stared at him, a bit dumbfounded, as his eyes ran along the young blond, and his long, seemingly never-ending hair, Ben felt uncomfortable under his gaze, like his skin was electric. He swallowed thickly, drawing himself to his full height, shoulders squared, and head tipped back slightly, looking down at the brunet, whose mouth had fallen slightly open in a way that made Ben’s elbows itch to swing. “Who are you, and why are you here?” Ben asked, putting on his best impression of his mother, voice commanding and deeper than usual.

The man kept staring “uh huh” and Ben felt his veins heat with annoyance, and he took a few rushed steps forwards, arm moving back as if preparing to swing, he repeated himself, this time with more heat behind his words. He wouldn’t hesitate. It was this that finally knocked some sense into the brunet “Okay, alright!” he started, voice alarmed, only continuing once Ben’s arm slackened, the pan still raised, but the blond looking much less trigger-happy, the stranger cleared his throat, flicking his head to fix his hair, a move that had Ben raising an eyebrow. This man was strange.

“My name, though a man such as yourself would never have heard of me, is Gwil Ryder, and I know not how I got here, only that I am here, in the humbling presence of yourself, and may I just say… hi, how’re ya doin’?”

Very strange

Ben wasn’t really sure what to say, eyes narrowed in confusion, he had no idea what this guy- Gwil Ryder, was playing at, and it made him uneasy. His cluelessness turned to irritation, and he moved the pan forward, pointing directly into Gwil’s face “who else is with you? What were you planning to do with me?” he demanded, his whole being buzzing, he’d never felt so alive.

Ryder made a face, pursing his mouth and looking down at where he was tied “well, at the moment, I can’t really do anything to you… buuut, if you were to untie me… then we can tal-”

“Who else is with you!” Ben was quickly losing his patience, seriously considering whether having a guide was really worth all this hassle.

Gwil frowned, sighing “alright blondie”

“Benpunzel!”

Ben hated how amused he looked at hearing his name, and he almost smacked him out then and there, the only thing stopping him being the fact that Gwil had continued talking “gesundheit. Anyway, nobody is with me! I was innocently making my way through the forest, and then this crazy horse starts chasing me, I only stumbled upon your abode by…” the brunet trailed off, realizing something “oh god, where’s my satchel?”

Ben couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face, the blond crossing his arms, now here came the genius part of his plan, he made his way to the pot, he had to show the other the goods, show him what came of his cooperation. The blond plucked the satchel out of the pot, retrieving the crown “you mean this thing? Not to be rude, Gwen-”

“Gwil”

“-Gwil, but I don’t really think this suits you” Ben pointed out, making his way back towards the tied-up man, an amused smile on his face as he places it onto his head, Gwil groaning in annoyance and wriggling against his restraints, irritation only doubling as Ben giggled, backing up and popping it onto his own head. “I dunno, think it suits me way more, I might just keep it, throw you out the window…” he let the brunet hang for a moment, watching his face turned from alarmed to horrified, before he continued “or, you could help me get to the lights, and once I’ve gotten there safely, you, Gwil Ryder, can he given back your precious satchel back.” Ben wasn’t mucking around, he knew what he had to do, he had to get there and get back before mother came home, and he wasn’t about to let some strange barbarian put him through the ringer, either Gwil helped, or Ben is sending him straight out the window.

“Wait, wait, wait, Ben- can I call you Ben? Yes? Great. What, ‘lights’ are you on about?” the brunet stammered, the younger male sighing, before bolting across the room to where his painting of the lights sat behind curtains, as he ran, he heard the thunk of Gwil's chair hitting the ground, though he didn’t look until the painting was revealed. The brunet winced, but made a noise of recognition “you mean the lanterns thing they do for the prince?”

Ben felt his hear soar in his chest, and he repeated the word ‘lantern’ he knew it, he knew they weren’t stars, _mother doesn’t know best_. He thought briefly, before the thought turned sour and he frowned for a moment. “Well, these _lanterns_ have been filling the sky for the past few nights, something they’ve never done before, and you, Gwil Ryder, shall act as my guide to see the lanterns, and then to protect me on my way back home. If you successfully do this… then you may have your satchel back. These are my terms, it’s this or the window.”

Ben felt great, his whole body felt tingly, and he felt like he was finally getting somewhere when the brunet flipped his chair onto the side and told him he couldn’t help. When Ben demanded know why, he grimaced “well, the kingdom and I aren’t exactly on good conditions as of now, so I will not be able to take you anywhere, I sure hope your window is as accommodating as it looks.”

“Why? Are you a thief? A murderer? A ruffian?”

Gwil’s gasped, taking offense to the young male’s words “I prefer the term ‘asset relocation specialist’…but if ya want me to get rough with ya, you need only ask.”

Frowning, a growl bubbling in his throat, Ben jumped down from the fireplace, moving a few steps closer to the brunet, sticking his frypan under an arm, he began to pull at his hair, the chair swinging back up into a seated position. “Listen, something has brought you here, _Gwil Ryder_ whether it be fate, destiny”

“A horse”

“It is because of this, that I have made the decision, to trust you-”

“A horrible decision, really”

“But trust me, you could rip this tower to shreds, you could turn every brick and stone to dust, but without me, you could never hope to even _catch a glimpse_ of your precious satchel” Ben’s voice was deep, his words no more than a whisper as he gives his hair a harsh tug, the chair tipping forwards until Ben’s free hand grabs it, holding it in place. He’d never felt so both in and out of control before in his life.

Gwil’s tone was short, completely unbothered in a way that had Ben fuming “so, let me get this straight, if I help you go see the lanterns, then bring you back home, you’ll hand over my satchel?” Ben’s anger died in his throat upon hearing the other’s words, _oh my god, is he actually considering it? Is my plan working?_

Not wanting to ruin it, Ben nodded eagerly “I promise” he said firmly, Gwil raising both brows, the blond’s annoyance returning slightly “and when I promise something, I never, ever, break that promise… ever!” Ben added, his voice dead serious, eyes not leaving Gwil’s for even a moment.

Gwil however, despite the promise, looked unconvinced, and only creased his brow, before sighing dramatically “alright, blondie, you’ve left me no choice, here it comes… the smoulder, I’m so sorry to do this to you” and there went Ben’s control over the situation, because Gwil was starting up about strange words again, and now he was pulling a face that did weird things to Ben’s insides. They were close, thanks to Ben’s hold on the chair, and it was a lot to take in the look on the brunet’s face, lips pouted, head tilted, eyebrows furrowed and raised, eyes half-lidded- Ben didn’t know what he was doing, except he knew that whatever it was, he didn’t like it.

The two stared at each other a moment, neither moving, Ben glaring and Gwil doing… whatever he was doing, until finally, the brunet mumbled something about his day not going too well and this never happening, before he was groaning, rolling his head with a groan as he gave in “fine! I’ll take you to see your damn lanterns!”

Ben jumped back, body filling with a floating sensation as he gasped “really?” he squealed, a huge grin splitting his face, the blond not realising what he’d accidentally done until he heard the crash of the chair and the winded groan from Gwil.

“You broke my smoulder.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwil tries to get out of the alliance, Ben isn't easily tricked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> okaay, chapter 4, I'm so happy to have made it this far, how are y'all enjoying the fic? feel free to let me know! im sorry if gwil's a little sneaky in this one, im trying to strike a balance but i feel it isn't working 😫😫 oh well, it's still early in the series.

This was it, he was about to do it, he was going to leave the tower for the first time in his whole life, he was going to see the lanterns, he was going to get some answers..

But first, he had to leave the tower, and at that moment, standing in the window, hair secured and hanging over the ledge, Gwil already making his way down with a crossbow bolt Ben had retrieved from his bag. Ben felt shaky, so shaky just one step, and he’s free, one step and his life is changed dramatically.

Below, he heard Gwil call up to him “you comin’ blondie?” the brunet groaning as he continued to make his way down. Ben frowned at him, but the brunet wasn’t looking, he cast his eyes back inside, then to Pascal, the chameleon grumbling as he settled a top his shoulder. Ben took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around the taut length of hair.

“Alright, let’s do this, hold on Pascal” he warned, closing his eyes tightly as he jumps off, sliding down, down, down towards the ground, flying past Gwil. The quiet grove was filled with the sound of Ben’s thrilled laughing as he fell towards the ground. Stopping just before he hit the ground, eyes scanning the grass underneath him, there was a shudder of anxiety that ran through him just before he put his foot down. But when he did, he felt his whole being filling with an all encompassing excitement as he dropped to the ground, rolling in the bright grass, enjoying the feel of it against his skin, between his toes, and the smell, oh the earthy smell.

He jumped to his feet, his feet carrying him to a small pond, his spine racked with shivers at the sensation of the cool water against his skin. Face split by a grin, he cupped the clear liquid in his hands, throwing it up and laughing as it hit his face. How had he never left before?

Ben turned towards the space in the rocks, and without looking back, he ran for it, his hair flowing out behind him, catching the wind and flapping about with each step. When he finally burst out from behind the ivy, he spun on the spot, eyes taking in everything, his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest, he’d done it! He’d left! This was it, freedom!

* * *

 

Gwil had almost thought he’d lost the young blond when he’d saw him bolt for the gap in the rocks, but of course, you can’t really lose someone with twenty metres of hair. The brunet was still fairly annoyed about being saddled with all this boy’s needs and wants and dreams, but he knew it was probably the easiest way of getting the crown back without getting anymore pans to the head.

When he walked out into the open, the ivy brushing him as he went, he found Ben crouched on the ground, head in his hands, a faint humming suggesting he was talking to himself. Gwil frowned, risking a few more steps closer, he sincerely hoped Ben wasn’t some kind of loon, hoped he wouldn’t lose his mind every few moments.

The better part of an hour was spent with the blond going through multiples swings of regretting every single decision he’s ever made, and him running around and swinging off of anything he could. Gwil might have found the whole thing amusing if this little golden-haired shit didn’t have his whole fortune and subsequent future on the line.

Finally, at long last, the blond slowed, and Gwil found him sitting against a rock, knees pulled to his chest, hair covering him like a blond sheet, a quiet sniffling noise filling the silent air around him. The asset relocation specialist felt a little awkward, but saw a chance in the other’s regret. Clearing his throat, he shuffled closer, before coming to kneel next to him, he knows it’s cruel to use mind tricks on such an innocent being, but that innocent being was blackmailing him. In Gwil’s mind it was fair game.

“Y’know, I can’t help but notice that you seem a little… at war with yourself, I mean, I may just be grasping at straws here, but overprotective mother, forbidden roadtrip, very serious stuff, but…” Gwil shifted closer, hand coming up to move the hair out of Ben’s watery eyes, the blond watching him carefully, “but, let me ease your conscience, this is part of growing up, some rebellion, a little adventure, hanging out with boys, petty crime, this is all good! Healthy even!”

At the mention of boys and petty crime, Ben wrinkled his nose, but past that, Gwil could tell he was hanging off every word, this was especially obvious when the corner of his mouth upturned “really?”

Gwil repressed the urge to smirk, he’s got him, “of course! You’re way overthinking everything…does your mother deserve it? No, would this break her heart and obliterate her soul? Of course… but, you’ve just gotta do it!” Gwil held the young man’s gaze, watching as his morals battled it out in 50 shades of green. He was hoping that the blond’s naivety would overpower his determination, if not, Gwil wasn’t sure what else he could do.

“Break her heart?” Ben whispered, his voice wobbly and grave as he looked away to stare at his knees, the weird little lizard thing chattering to him. Gwil nodded, before clarifying it would break his mother’s heart in half. Ben swallowed thickly, hands finding his hair, fingers anxiously running through the strands. “Obliterate her soul?” Gwil nodded again, and the blond shifted uncomfortably, “she would be heartbroken, you’re right” he mumbled, obediently standing as the brunet helped him to his feet.

Gwil felt his skin tingle, he was actually doing it, he was gonna be reunited with his precious crown! Plastering on a woeful face, Gwil slung an arm over Ben’s- surprisingly broad- shoulders “oh, I am, aren’t I? Damn… alright, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but… im letting you out of the deal” upon hearing Ben’s stunned ‘what?’ the brunet sighed, grabbing the blond’s beloved frypan “that’s right! But don’t thank me, darlin’, let’s just turn around and get you home. I get back my satchel, you get back your flawless mother son relationship built on mutual trust and respect, doesn’t that sound nice, Ben? Then voila! We part ways as mutual friends.”

He’d started walking the blond back towards the way they’d came, but he’d only gotten a few steps before Ben was stopping and harshly shoving the older man away from him, “I know what you’re doing! I’m seeing the lanterns!”

Gwil felt his blood turn hot “oh come on! What’s it gonna take for you to give my satchel back?” He whined, honestly, he was this close to just tackling the little bugger and hogtying him with his own hair.

Gwil stepped forward and so did Ben, the blond swinging the pan up, jutting it into the brunet’s chin, a glare on his face “I swear to everything holy, I won’t hesitate to use this on you.” If Gwil was honest, he had some not so pure thoughts for a moment, before they were quickly pushed out by his immense irritance.

 They glare at each other a moment, before there’s a rustle in a bush somewhere behind them and Ben is jumping out of his skin, racing behind Gwil and fisting his hands in the material of the brunet’s shirt. “Is it a thug? A ruffian?” he squeaked, peeking out at the bush.

Gwil frowned “leave all the roughing to me, it’s just a rabbit, be careful though, it can smell your fear” he hummed, reaching back and trying to pry the blond’s hands from his shirt, he frowned, it was going to be all wrinkled now, not a good look. He fixed Ben with the disapproving look when he turned to face him, the young male smiling apologetically, pointing out he’s a little jumpy from being out and about for the first time. Gwil can’t really blame him.

Still scrambling for ways to get his satchel back, an idea pops into his head, the bar, if they went there, Joe and Allen might be there too, they could help him! Surely three seasoned asset relocation specialists could outsmart a sheltered golden-haired teenager (seriously, Gwil would be shocked if Ben was any older than 19).

“Y’know what, I know the perfect place for lunch, can’t go travelling and dream chasing on an empty stomach!” Gwil announced, marching Ben onwards, the latter resisting a moment, before he made a noise of agreement, and started walking alongside the brunet.

Brilliant idea number 2 was in it’s beginning stages.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the snuggly duckling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> hey y'all, we're almost halfway through!! also, i've decided im going to keep this T or M rated (sorry, no porn this time) because idk, reasons- BUT I'll post something for my benjamina series soon to make up for it!! as always, let me know what u think of the series down below!!

The trip to the bar was less unpleasant than Gwil had thought it would be, Ben staying trapped in his own mind for most of the journey, pressed almost right up against the older male’s side the whole time like a barnacle. “So, are there going to be any ruffians at this bar?” Ben eventually asked, voice quiet and hands brushing the material of the brunet’s shirt as he walked.

Gwil frowned, what was it with this kid and ruffians? “Nah, we should be alright, if you manage to find any real threats at ‘ _the snuggly duckling_ ’ then I’ll be surprised,” he explained, failing to inform Ben that more likely than not, Joe and Allen would be there, and that the three of them will likely be plotting against the little blond. He knew it wasn’t fair, that he was holding this guy’s dreams in his hands like an injured bird, but survival for people like Gwil wasn’t easy. He had to do what needs to be done.

They arrive at the bar, and upon opening the door, Gwil sees the regular suspects; the creepiest people in the land, as they walked in, he could feel Ben grab onto his arm with both hands, almost tripping over the taller male’s feet as he beelined for his usual seat in the pub. He knew if Joe and Allen had made it, they’d likely be there too. “Gwil, you said there wouldn’t be any ruffians here…” Ben whined, their sides pressed together, Gwil huffed, an amused smile curling at his mouth.

“It’s alright, darlin’ just keep your pretty face down and don’t look anyone in the eye” he pointed out, trying to get some distance between them as he moved further into the space, Gwil looking around, nearly jumping when suddenly Ben gasped, rushing away from him, he looked back and saw one of the patrons had grasped a hold of the long blond strands, letting it run through his fingers as Ben fled further into the pub. When he heard the man comment on how much hair it was, Gwil nodded “He’s growing it out.”

Following after the now panicked younger man, Gwil saw him, arms full of hair, stumble back against someone who was likely the biggest man Gwil had ever laid eyes on. Coming to Ben’s rescue, the latter holding his hair in one arm, and waving the pan around with his free one, the brunet wrapped an arm around his shoulders “On second thought, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, you look a little panicked, we can find something else,” he offered, walking the blond back out towards the exit, because Allen and Joe hadn’t been there, so by this point they were likely in a cell.

Upon reaching the door, it was slammed shut in their faces, a huge, hulking shape smacking a wanted poster with Gwil’s face onto the door, when the man spoke, it sounded more like a growl than any coherent English. “Is this you?”

They’d gotten the nose horrendously wrong, but there was no denying it was him, but he said nothing, a hand reaching behind him, a silent warning for Ben to keep his head. Then, someone was grabbing him, his feet leaving the ground, the bar was filled with shouts, people demanding they find the guards, people calling dibs on the bounty, Gwil struggled against the hold, but all his attempts were fruitless as he was yanked from one person to another, his eyes stuck on the terrified blond being shoved around in the crush of people. Amongst the shouts, he soon heard Ben’s yells for them to leave Gwil be, a blond head popping up between hulking shoulders and under swinging arms.

Soon he’s being grabbed by the hands and ankles, a huge fist closing over his head as he's pulled from all opposite directions, spread eagle, a man with one hook squaring up in front of him, intact fist held high and ready to knock all the teeth from Gwil’s skull. The brunet squeezes his eyes shut, wriggling for his life as the other man pulls his wrist back. He can hear Ben shouting, voice desperate, and it stings more than it should.

Then suddenly, Ben falls silent, and Gwil’s scared someone’s hurt him, done something to him, but then there’s a loud smack, and the thug ready to punch Gwil is now racked with shudders. Ben has managed to catch his hair on a jutting piece of wood from the rafter, yanking it down and then releasing so it flicks right down onto the brute’s head. Gwil is both impressed and worried for the male now, as the whole bar falls silent.

The quiet is sliced in half by Ben’s voice “put him down!” everyone looks to the long-haired young man clutching his frying pan like a lifeline. The blond glaring everyone down, shoulders squared and jaw clenched, he looked ready to fight. “Listen, I don’t know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I’ve been dreaming about seeing them my whole bloody life. I can’t fulfil my dream if you kill him so please, find your humanity! Haven’t any of you had a dream?” Nobody made a noise, and Gwil swore his heart was thumping so loudly it could be heard by everyone in the bar.

Then, the man that had been about to punch Gwil drew his axe, and the big thug holding Gwil hung him _on a fucking coat hook_. The brunet didn’t dare say anything, his instincts telling him he’ll only make it worse. He watches as the man grows closer and closer to Ben, the blond’s eyes wide and full of fear as he’s cornered. Gwil is about ready to accept the untimely end to this trip, when suddenly Ben’s ‘attacker’ speaks up “I, had a dream, once.”

The axe is sent flying towards the accordion player in the corner, the scared man instantly starting up into a tune. It is then that the strangest thing Gwil has ever witnessed happens; the whole bar full of murderers, thieves, thugs, and yes, ruffians, breaks out into song. Gwil, caught up on what the actual hell is happening, almost jumps out of his skin when two pairs of hands suddenly unhook him and drag him to the very back to the bar.

“Come on, didn’t you hear him say he needed me? Please, don’t arrest me!” he begs to the hooded figures, his heels dragging along the ground, the brunet struggling and begging until finally, he’s flung into a booth and the figures settle across from him, both pulling their hoods back to reveal… “Allen! Joe! You guys got away!”

This instantly sets Allen off “Don’t ‘Allen! Joe!’ us, we barely escaped with our lives, thanks to you! Joe had to nearly beat the life outta me to break us free, he had to commandeer a horse with his hands tied, do you know how hard that is?” Gwil’s mouth falls open, a feeling of guilt washing over him. It’s now that Joe speaks up.

“Who’s this you’re with? Where’s the satchel?” it only takes Gwil’s silence for the question to be answered and both men curse loudly “Gwil, you got free, you weren’t captured, how the hell did you lose it?”

Gwil glanced towards where Ben was still singing and faffing about with the other bargoers, “listen, that little golden-haired guy is blackmailing me, he’s hidden the satchel, says I have to take him to see the _lanterns_ if I ever want it back. I’ve tried to shake him off, but who knows where he put it? You guys have any ideas?”

“We could torture him, make him talk” Allen suggested, and for a moment, Joe looked ready to argue, but frowned.

“I mean, we won’t do anything too drastic, but we can make him tell us. Alright, once he’s done, you leave, we grab him, take him back to wherever you found him, and then we get him to tell us.” The idea made sense, it did- you get blackmailed, you do whatever’s necessary to get free, it was survival. But then, every time Gwil thought of hurting the young blond, every time he imagined how betrayed and sad those eyes would look, it hurt, which was ridiculous, considering he’d known Ben all of a couple hours. _I dunno, it just doesn’t feel right._

Gwil bit his lip, rubbing his hands over his face “nah, nah I should just cooperate, it’s not too hard, couple days journey, adventure and maybe a little more if I play my cards right. Trust me, I-”

“Trust you? Gwil, you abandoned us, you left us alone for yer own back pocket, we can’t keep accepting yer bullshit promises!” Allen was getting irritated, and Joe’s hand on his shoulder was doing little to calm his nerves.

“Oh please, you would’ve loved being left alone. Also, this kid isn’t dumb enough to betray me after I finish helping him” Gwil snapped, his hands curling into fists against his thighs.

Allen rose slowly “wha’s tha’ supposed to mean? Also, I don’ think your little golden dream is strong enough to fight off the three of us if we decide to actually try and not fuck up our futures by going on a quest to get our end wet. This is what happens when we don’t take the Gwilym Ryder factor into our plans, he gets tangled up with some pretty thing and then can’t go through with anythin’” the words stung, and soon Gwil was rising too, the males looking ready to start another fight.

It was then that Joe stood up, trying to diffuse the growing tension “okay, okay, sit down, both of you, we’re not gonna solve anything by getting into a spat in a bar full of bigger men. We’re not going to torture Gwil’s…”

“acquaintance”

“Gwil’s acquaintance, and we’re not going to get distracted from the mission, _Ryder_ , just get this kid to his lanterns- don’t smoulder him, don’t smile at him, _do not kiss him_ , just get there and get back. Allen and I have to lie low anyway, we gave some of the guard a bit of a beat down, prices on our heads are ridiculous. Alright, everyone clear?” when neither Allen nor Gwilym responded, Joe repeated himself, glaring until they both mumbled an agreement. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, free arm slipping behind Allen’s shoulders, Gwil staring a moment, but saying nothing.

“Alright, scolding out of the way, I’m sorry for abandoning you two again” Gwil wasn’t really one for emotions, but he held serious respect for these two, putting up with his double-crossings, and plan ruining and all the rest. He wouldn’t be surprised if he loved them more than anyone else left on this planet.

Though, his sentiments were broken up before either of his companions could comment, because suddenly someone was bursting into the pub, saying they’d found the guards, and Gwil was charging for Ben, Allen and Joe making a run for it. I The brunet just managing to grab the blond and dive behind the bar before the royal guard filled the entry to the space.

“Where’s Ryder! Where is he?”

Safe to say, they were in a bit of a predicament now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gwil has a run in with literally all of his enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> okay, so heres a lil action for you, sorry for the wait, been caught up with other fics, but we're back!  
> also, i just wanna establish, that i've aged both characters (incl Joe and Allen) down a bit, with Ben freshly turned 18 and Gwil and the gang around 23-24, just to keep it closer to the movie. feel free to leave a comment (even a screaming one) down below, every comment helps me so much!!

Neither moved a muscle as the guards filled the bar, demanding they know Ryder’s location, and for a moment, Gwil thought he was done for; these men had no love for him, it was Ben they apparently adored, and you know what else they adored? Money, and they’d get a lot of it for handing him in. But seconds past, and he heard the bargoers push forward random people, offering them as ‘Gwil Ryder’ and the brunet felt his heart give a weird flip.

Beside him, Ben was shaking, the blond tucked against his side, hugging the pan to his chest, barely daring to breath. Gwil knew at some point they’d have to make a run for it, and he hated that he knew how poorly that would work. He was going through a heavily flawed plan to at least get Ben safe, when suddenly the man with a hook appeared, clearing his throat towards a random spot of flooring. Then, the man flicked something, and slowly, a segment of floor dropped down to reveal a secret passage.

His heart beating wildly, the brunet wasted no time crawling down into it, and he heard Ben thank the man, the two exchanging a brief word about dreams or something like that, before Gwilym heard the patter of Ben crawling after him. As both of them cleared the entryway, the floor flicked back up, encasing them in darkness.

They shuffled along for lord knows how long, until Gwil saw the passage widen out- enough to stand, the brunet spotting a faint glowing light in the form of a lamp, the taller man a bit confused how such a thing had been glowing for lord knows how long, but he didn’t dare question it. For a moment, they walked in silence, before Gwil sighed, looking back to where Ben was trailing along behind him.

“So, back there… didn’t know you had it in ya’, saving me and all…” he stammered, the words feeling foreign in his mouth- he wasn’t very used to thanking people, that much was apparent.

“You’re welcome! Neither did i!” Ben beamed, filling the tunnel with his squeal of triumph, the brunet cringing but finding it hard to be annoyed when the blond was so happy. Almost like he detected that he was too loud, he bit his lip, tucking his arms behind his back “I mean, neither did it” he repeated, voice quieter, and the two shared a smile, before Gwil looked back towards the front.

Speeding up a bit to walk next to the taller male, Ben spoke up again, voice inquisitive and eyes stuck to the brunet “so, Gwil… where you from?” the question shocked the the brunet and he could only laugh, shaking his head,

“Sorry, blondie, I don’t do backstory, _but_ , I am becoming _very interested_ in yours, now, I know I’m not supposed to ask about the hair”

“nope”

“Or the mother”

“Nuh uh”

“And to be frank, I don’t even wanna know about the frog”

“Chameleon”

“Nuance, here’s my question though; if you wanted to see the lanterns, why didn’t you?” it was the question that had been hanging over the two of them ever since they left the tower, and now that Ben wasn’t ready to smack him over the head with a pan every second. Gwil thought it was the perfect time to inquire.

At the question Ben chuckled uncomfortably, looking at everything but the brunet, and when he spoke, his voice was unsure, but, before he could get past ‘well,’ the ground beneath their feet started to rumble, and the brunet felt his heart drop as he saw a bright glowing light fill the tunnel, the guards had found them.

The two broke off into a run, Gwil’s hand finding Ben’s, helping the blond gather his hair as they bolted down the tunnel. A neigh echoed through the space and Gwil almost screamed, _what the bloody hell was that horse doing here?_

They burst out of the tunnel to find themselves on a small rock jutting out over a huge chasm, a dam sitting behind where they’d come out. Looking down, the only way to escape was via a rickety old rope ladder, that took them down into the canyon, and then, they’d have to sprint for their lives to another small gap in the rocks. Gwil felt shaky, and he gripped Ben’s shoulders hard, like he was scared the other would fall.

As if their problems couldn’t get any worse, it was then that he saw two huge, identical shapes burst through a previously boarded-up hole in the cliff-face. “Oh my god” Gwil breathed, feeling like he’d seen a ghost, Ben turned to look at him, asking what was wrong. “The guys, I was going to steal the crown with them, but me an- but I abandoned them…” he’d been a fool to assume they would just give up, but nevertheless, he was still surprised at seeing them. They turned to the thunder of boots, Ben asking who that was as well. “Yeah, they don’t like me either” then, right on cue, Maximus the fucking horse bursts through the line of armed men, Ben asking again, who that was. Gwil, who was quickly feeling more and more desperate, declares “okay, let’s just assume nobody here likes me.

It was then that Ben pushed the pan against Gwil’s stomach, “hold this” he demanded, before tossing his hair up, the strands flying until they wrapped around a jutting support beam, the blond holding his hair in tight hands, before jumping off, swinging in a long, quick arch, before landing on a patch of rock on the other side of the chasm. Gwil felt relieved, up until he turned to see the guards encroaching on him, the leader drawing his sword, lips curled in a snarl, he’s waited a long time for this.

“Uh oh” Gwil squeaked, eyes turning to look at the pan still clutched in his hands, welp, it was his only chance. Then the guards charged forward, swords out and eyes angry as they swung at him, each being met by a merciless pan, each trying, and each failing as Gwil ducks and swipes and jabs with the kitchen equipment. Soon, he was surrounded by downed soldiers, and he grinned at the pan “Ben, you’re a genius, I have _got_ to get me one of these” he laughed spinning it, before seeing a flash of a sword, but when he spun, it wasn’t a guard holding it, it was, yes, _the fucking horse_.

The angry animal had a sword held in its teeth, and the brunet had not a moment to think before it was swinging and jabbing at him, Gwil having no choice but to swing and jab back. This had to be the strangest thing he’d ever done, and then there was a loud clang, and the pan was flying out of his grip, falling down, down, down into the chasm below, leaving Gwil weaponless and at the mercy of a psychotic horse.

Then, he heard a shout from Ben, and suddenly there was thick hair wrapping around his hand, Gwil grinning and waving goodbye at the horse, before he was flying through the air, sailing down and barely avoiding getting sliced right open by his ex-partner’s in crime, whom were chasing him, hoping for him to fall. “You look so dumb right now, this is why we left yo-” then he swung directly into a wooden plank, wind ripped from his lungs and whole-body throbbing with pain.

There was a loud banging, the horse was kicking at a support pole, the wood eventually giving out, water spurting from the dam wall and the horse starting across towards Ben. The brunet swinging to a wooden drain, he yelled for Ben to jump, the blond looking back at the horse, before leaping from his previous spot, Gwil gripping the hair tight as Ben sailed under him, landing on the dry dirt below.

Running towards the end of the drain, Gwil could hear the dam breaking, water spilling out and crashing all around him, his shoes slipping against the moss as he practically surfs down to join Ben. Gathering the younger male’s hair as he ran, they made a break for it, the taller man's ears filled with the crash of water. Behind them, a huge column of rock crumbles, covering them in a shadow as they just make it into the gap between the rocks, the enormous pillar falling just as they make it, effectively sealing them in.

They’re boxed in, with water slowly filling the space, the two pushed up together against the back of the tunnel, heart's hammering. Gwil makes a dive for it, trying to find any loose rocks that he could dislodge and escape through. Underwater, everything is pitch black, so much so he can’t even see his hands centimetres from his face. When he surfaces, he can hear Ben whacking the rock with his frying pan, and the brunet dives again, hands scrabbling against slick rock and lungs burning as he desperately tries to churn up anything loose at the bottom. When he comes up for air again, he can feel the water rise against him, and he changes tactic. He slams his shoulder into the walls of the space, the action doing little, and he can feel his breaths grow wobbly in his throat, he’s terrified.

He scrabbles at the walls, and only earns himself a cut hand for his efforts, wincing for a moment, before diving again, the small gap filled with the din of Ben smacking at the rock. He surfaces again, gasping for breath, wiping at his slick hair “it’s no use, I can’t see anything down there” he stammers, falling back against the rock a moment. Suddenly, he hears movement from next to him, and then Ben is submerged, the taller male gasping a ‘no’ and jumping after him, dragging the blond back up, his hair weighing him down, the strands drenched and heavy with water. He grabs the blond’s shoulders with both hands “hey, there’s no point, it’s pitches black” he explains, shuffling closer, his heart giving a painful twist, he did this, he brought this upon them, he’s the reason this poor kid’s gonna drown trying to chase a dream.

But then, Ben gives a sob “it’s all my fault… mother was right, I should never have done this…I’m so- I’m so sorry, Gwil” he whispered, voice pitchy thanks to the unshed tears.

Gwil feels a lump form in his throat, and he wraps an arm around the younger male’s shoulders, it's the need to distract Ben in his seemingly final moments that makes him finally speak up. “I’m an orphan, and I don’t even have a real name, my parents didn’t give me one before they… someone may as well know” he sighed, pressing his cheek to the side of Ben’s head. He can almost hear the blond processing, before Ben finally speaks up.

He giggles, but it’s a sad noise, the shorter male melting against his side “I have magic hair that glows, when I sing…” he laughs again, but Gwil has just realised what the other has said, and his jaw falls open, it only takes a moment for Ben to realise as well, “I have magic hair that glows when I sing!” he repeats, voice triumphant, the water is rising quickly now, and it brushes their chins as the other starts to sing, a soft, melodic sound that fills Gwil’s head and makes his skin ridge with goose bumps as they drop under the water.

It's dark a moment, but then a long line of gold light fills the space, Ben’s hair lighting up, his eyes closed, likely focusing on keeping the glow going. Gwil sees it and almost screams, cupping a hand over his mouth, astonished. The illumination grows larger, and then finally, down near the few final centimetres of lit hair, is a small gap in the rocks, the hair sucked towards it. The brunet makes a swim for it, hands reaching until he finally shoves his hand through and starts tugging the rocks loose, digging and heaving until finally, the dying light of the evening fills the cavern and they slip free, sliding into the river.

As they wash up, the two gasp for air, Gwil pressing his forehead to the grass, he’s alive, and what the hell is up with Ben?

“We’re alive” the younger male breaths, voice dripping with relief, Gwil, however, is still a bit caught up.

“Your hair glows!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u can drop a request/comment down below, or u can hmu on [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bens hair glows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> welcome to another chapter lads, and i bring great news, this will be my first 10+ chapter fic! that's right, I'm on chapter 9 at the moment and there is plenty more to go!

“We’re alive…we’re alive!” Ben was already on his feet, a bit encumbered by his drenched hair, but still much too energetic for someone who’d just stared death in the face.

“Your hair glows…” Gwil gasped, his head empty of all thought except that one, he looked down to the little chameleon that had somehow survived the ordeal “I didn’t see that coming, his hair actually glows. Why does his hair glow?” he demanded at the lizard, Pascal grumbling at him in response before scuttling after his owner. Meanwhile, Ben had been calling out for the brunet as he pulled his hair from the water, Gwil finally noticing and responding with a harsh ‘what?’

Somewhat amused at the slightly older males astonishment, Ben giggled, “it doesn’t _just_ glow” he teased, wringing out the soaked sheets of gold, Gwil looking from the blond to the chameleon, whom was now watching him with an expression that made Gwil nervous. What was going on?

Light was dying fast, so, whilst Ben undertook the arduous task of drying out his locks, Gwil set about preparing a fire for them, his cut hand sensitive and making the job twice as tedious. Ben noticed, and he knew that because as soon as that fire was going, the blond was demanding he sit with him. When asked why, Ben simply replied with “I’m going to help you” which was quite confusing, considering they had no medical tools and nowhere to go that would. Everytime Gwil repeated his question, the blond’s answer would stay the exact same.

Ben held Gwil’s hand gently, slowly but thoroughly wrapping the wound tight in the sheets of blond silk, the brunet very confused, and slightly concerned, but with nothing else to do, he decided to humour the blond. “So, you’re being very cryptic as you wrap your hair around my hand- ow” he sighed, wincing as the end as Ben tied it off, the blond grimacing.

“Sorry…just don’t…freak out” Ben asked, voice pleading as Gwil looked from the hand to Ben and back, he was still very suspicious. The younger male sighed, furrowing his brow and shuffling closer, taking in a deep breath, before he started to sing, the same song he’d done in the cave, and then almost immediately, the space around them was filled with his hair’s golden light.

Gwil’s mouth fell open, watching the light travel down the strands, as the song continued, until the glow reached the hair wrapped around his hand. A faint tingling sensation danced over the skin, and Gwil resisted the urge to jump back as Ben continued, holding the injured hand steady. His eyes moved to stare at the other male’s face, his face focused, his features illuminated in the glowing light, and he looked like a…golden dream.

Finally, he trailed off, the light dying as Ben opened his eyes, the wavering glow catching the green of his eyes for a second and momentarily robbing Gwil of his breath. Bringing his hand up, the brunet was quick to unwrap it, _surely- surely this can’t be a thing? He’s crazy, right? Oh my god he’s not crazy, this guy just healed my hand with his fucking hair._

His eyes spun from Ben to his healed hand quickly, his mouth opening to scream, when Ben leapt, forward, hand smacked over Gwil’s mouth, making it even harder not to freak out because 1) HIS HAND WAS FUCKING OKAY NOW?? And 2) Ben was so close that Gwil could feel his breath against his cheek, and if he breathed too heavy their chests touched and this was not okay. How the hell was he supposed to uphold Joe’s terms when the blond was pulling these stunts?

Flinching back away from Ben, Gwil shakes his head, “I’m not- I’m not freaking out, I-I’m just very, very interested in your h-hair and it’s magical, uh, properties, how long has it been doing that exactly?” he sounds hysterical, and he probably looks the part too as he tucks his hands against his sides, a nervous grin on his face.

Ben looked a bit disheartened at the brunet putting distance between them, but he didn’t linger on it, a shy smile curling his mouth “forever, I guess? My mother says when I was really young, people tried to cut it- to steal its power…” he trailed off, tilting his head downwards, hand moving to hold his hair out the way, and there, amongst a sea of gold, sat a small strand, of short, dark brown hair. “Once it’s cut, it turns brown and loses all its power. She said ‘a gift like that has to be protected’ and that’s why mother never let me-” Ben paused, biting his lip, reconsidering his words, sharing a sad smile with Gwil, before continuing “that’s why I never…”

It was almost like he couldn’t bare to say it, like admitting he’d gone against his own best interests would hurt him. Pitying the poor male, Gwil offered a supportive look “that’s why you never left” he finished, Ben’s woeful green eyes thankful, his head nodding slightly. Unable to help himself, Gwil opened his mouth again “and you’re still gonna go back?” he couldn’t wrap his head around it, the whole time they’d been out, Ben had been left alone by everyone, all he’d encountered had been allies, or people only interested in Gwil- so why would he want to return to a mother that had fed him nothing but lies?

His question didn’t go unanswered, “No! Yes? Bloody hell, I don’t know, it’s complicated” he whined, burying his face in his hands, a pang of guilt hitting Gwil, this poor man, so young and already trying to find solutions for problems way above his paygrade. For a moment, Ben didn’t move, and Gwil could feel himself itching to embrace the other, offer any comfort he could, but then the blond was looking through his hands at the brunet, and sitting himself back upright, schooling his expression back into neutrality, before taking on a whole different dynamic. His mouth twitched into a smirk, and when he spoke, his voice was rich with playful curiosity, “So, Gwil Ryder? Interesting name you chose there.”

It wasn’t exactly a question he’d expected, but it wasn’t that bad, so he huffed an amused chuckle “yeah, I’ll spare you all the heart-wrenching details about the poor nameless orphan, might be a bit of a downer…” Gwil trailed off, half-prepared to call it a night, but now Ben was shuffling closer, chin rested on his hands, eyes wide and ready to listen, and well, he couldn’t say no to that, could he?

“So, the people who ran the orphanage called me Eugene- I know, bit dorky, I never liked it, and there was this book I’d read to the younger kids every night, it was about this handsome, swashbuckling rogue called Gwilym Ryder, richest man in the land, not too bad with the ladies- or gentleman, though I’d always skip those parts when the adults were around- not that Gwilym would ever brag, of course!”

Ben wrinkled his nose, eyes mischievous “was he a… what did you call it? ‘asset relocation specialist?’ too?”

“Uh, well, no- actually, he had enough money to do whatever he wanted! He could go anywhere he wanted to go… and for a kid, with no parents, and some silly name, and nothing of his own…that was special…seemed like the better option. So I pinched his name and, I know I’ve probably not done it much justice, but…well, it’s a lot better than ‘Eugene’ isn’t it?” He chuckled, though it was a gloomy noise, and even with Ben smiling at him like he was the best storyteller in the land, it still hurt to recall.

Gwil leant towards the blond, something in Ben’s eyes changing as he too leaned in “you can’t tell anyone, though, might ruin my whole reputation” he whispered, trying to take in all the different colours in the other’s eyes whilst he could.

Ben hummed in amusement, sighing “ah, we couldn’t have that could we?”

“A fake reputation is all that a man such as myself has” Gwil explained, and then the two shared a laugh, their eyes locking again. Ben’s face was tinted pink from the heat of the fire, and when he smiled, his lips formed a tempting pink curve, all Gwil had to do was lean in a few more centimetres, and he could find out how they felt against his, how warm and soft his skin felt under his fingertips, how those gorgeous eyes looked up close.

He was staring, they both were, and suddenly everything was too real, Joe’s words still knocking around in his head; _don’t smoulder him, don’t smile at him, **do not kiss him**._ Then he was on his feet, putting as much distance between them as he could, stammering something about needing more firewood. He’d almost escaped when Ben spoke up.

“Hey… for the record, I think so far you’ve lived up to the name pretty well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unwelcomed guest arrives at camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> hello again! sorry for the almost kiss last chapter! here's a bit of angst to make it even worse!

Ben eyes remained on the older male up until he disappeared into the treeline, the blond catching his bottom lip between his teeth, biting back a smile, a weird fuzzy feeling in his chest.

Though it didn’t last long, because then the clearing was filled with the last voice Ben had expected (or wanted) to hear. “Well! I thought he’d never leave” it was his mother, wrapped in her cloak, looking weathered and threatening, lit up only by slivers of firelight and the cold glow of the moon. “Hello dear!”

Ben stammered as she approached, his heart hammering in his chest for all the wrong reasons, and a feeling he’d never associated with his mother overtook him; dread. “H-how did- how did you find me?” he stuttered as she wrapped him in a hug, her arms bony and harsh against his ribs and back, his skin crawling.

“Oh, it was easy, really… I just followed the sound of complete and utter betrayal” she explained, her voice sickly sweet, Ben was really missing Gwil by this point. He opened his mouth to correct her- tell her he didn’t do any of it out of spite or hatred, but he could barely get a word out before she was speaking over him. “We’re going home, Ben-punzel, now” she commanded, fingers harsh around his wrist as she pulled him after her, Ben planting his feet to the spot, refusing to move.

“Mother, you don’t understand! I’ve been on such a wonderful adventure, and I’ve discovered and learnt so much…I-I even met someone…” he blurted, grasping one of her hands in both of his, his voice confident, even if he was truly intimidated.

His mother giggled, and it was a cruel sound, “ah yes, the wanted thief, I am truly proud of you, come on Ben-punzel, enough nonsense, let’s go” her hand was tugging at the blond’s wrist again, and after a harsh yank, Ben was refusing again, pulling free of her grip and backing up.

“Mother, wait!” He squeaked, running his fingers through his hair nervously, swallowing thickly “I think he likes me…”

“Likes you? Oh, please darling, he likes the crown you’re keeping from him, he likes your wide, surprised eyes, he likes your moldable, naïve mind…he has no interest in Ben-punzel, that is a truly demented idea you’ve formulated!” that hurt, and Ben grimaced, the words stinging like shards of broken glass, each slicing a little deeper than the last. He tried to defend himself, but was once again cut off, his mother sighing, moving around him “this is why you never should have left! Dear this whole romance that you’ve invented just _proves_ you’re too young and gullible to be here! Why would he like you? Come on now, really, look at yourself! You’d think he’s impressed. Don’t be silly, now, come with me, mother knows-"

“No!” Ben snapped, squaring his jaw, hands clenched against his sides, his eyes a hard glare at the older woman, and when he saw the snide scowl that appeared on her face, he was sure his whole body started to shake.

“No? Oh, I see how it is, Ben-punzel knows best, now does he? Ben-punzel is so mature now, such a perfect little grownup man” she strode over to him, the blond suddenly feeling so small in front of her, flinching harshly when she pats him on the head. Where was Gwil? “Ben-punzel knows best, fine, then go ahead and show him this!”

The satchel… she had the satchel.

Holding the crown like a weapon, she waved it around, furious “this! This is why he’s here, don’t let him deceive you, go ahead, give it to him and see how long he sticks around!” Ben said he will, but his little outcry was swallowed by the loud boom of his mother’s voice, the woman now well and truly savage with anger. She clicked her fingers, that was how fast Gwil would abandon him, “I won’t say I told you so!” she declared, circling him, leaning in close and forcing the crown against the blond’s chest. “If he’s such a dreamboat, put him to the test!”

She started walking away, and Ben reached out, grasping only empty air as she slunk across towards the trees, “mother, wait, please!” he called pitifully, his voice small and shaky, like a scared small child. When she turned to look at him, her teeth her bared in a snarl, _don’t say I didn’t warn you!_ The words got lodged in his head, and then she was gone, with a flick of her robe, she’d disappeared, leaving Ben alone and crumbling from the inside.

He looked down to the crown in his hands, the jewels digging into his fingers and palm with how firmly he held it. He could hardly breath, throat tight and eyes stinging with unshed tears, he couldn’t cry, she didn’t know what she was talking about! Ben wasn’t being stupid!

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a shout from behind him, Gwil now returning with the firewood, the blond biting his lip, before leaping to stow it in a hollowed-out stump. “Hey, is there any chance I could get super strength, or magical powers, because that, that would be stupendous” Gwil asked, Ben squeezing his eyes together and swallowing his sadness. The brunet must have noticed the blond’s tenseness, because then his tone changed “hey...y’alright?” he asked, voice soft, a softness Ben could’ve used a few minutes ago.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m alright, I was just…just lost in thought, I suppose” he sighed, turning to face the taller man, plastering on a fake smile that he hoped reached his eyes. His hands clasped together, fingertips brushing over the indents from the crown.

Gwil watched him a moment, lips pursed, unsure, before he shrugged, dropping the firewood and taking a seat in front of the glowing flames, immediately continuing his previous train of thought “I mean, because here’s the thing, Ben, I’ve always had super-human good looks, I’m sure you can back me up on that one, but superhuman strength…well that would be a whole different playing field…”

Ben tuned out after some time, his mind stuck on the satchel, and whether Gwil, the thief, the ruffian, _the orphan who read stories to kids, the ‘dreamboat’ that told Ben his whole life story and nearly kissed him afterwards_. Surely, this Gwil wouldn’t leave him now, not for a crown?

When they pack it in for the night, they sleep opposite sides of the camp, even if Ben wanted nothing more than to curl against him.

Even if Gwil wanted the exact same thing.

* * *

 

Ben had been having a delightful sleep, when all of a sudden, a loud scream had ripped right through his unconsciousness, the blond jumping up into a sitting position, all vestiges of sleep gone in seconds as his eyes fell upon the same horse from the canyon, dragging Gwil across the ground like a ragdoll. Ben was on his feet moments later, chasing after the pair, until he could finally grab a hold of Gwil’s hands, yanking against the horse, which had a firm grip on the brunet’s boot. “Let him go!” Ben groaned, digging his heels into the grass, the action doing little against a horse that likely weighed over three times as much as he did.

They continued the tug of war until finally, Gwil’s boot gave out, and the three went flying, the horse sent tumbling backwards, the fall only holding it off for a moment, before it’s charging at Gwil again. Ben’s brain hardly taking a moment to consider the dangers before he’s throwing himself between the two, hands up, voice soft yet commanding “woah, boy, calm down! Easy, easy!”

The horse didn’t take its eyes off of Gwil, the brunet pressed up against a rock, trying to get as far away as possible from the crazed animal. Eventually, all the easing and pleading pays off, and after a rear that leaves Ben’s heart hammering a pattern into his ribs, the white stallion backs down, now focused on the short blond male in front of him.

“Drop the boot, please” Ben requested, feeling a little dumb, but seeing no other alternative, the horse resisting, but begrudgingly releasing it after Ben repeats the command. The blond cracking a smile at the horse’s obedience, stepping forwards and running a hand up over his nose, “aw, you’re such a good boy!” he praised, scratching behind his ear, the horse soaking up the affection like a slightly psychotic sponge. “Aww, you’re a bit tired from chasing the bad man around, nobody appreciates you, do they?” Ben sighs, wrapping his arms around the animal’s neck, sparing a giggle as he felt the stallion nuzzle at him.

Behind him, he heard Gwil scoff, and Ben rolled his eyes, “he’s a bad horse!” the brunet pulling his shoe back on, looking a little jealous, if the blond was honest. 

“No, he’s nothing but a big sweetheart! Isn’t that right?” Ben corrects, the creature whinnying as if he understood and agreed with the young man’s words. Glancing downwards, Ben spotted a little gold emblem, a named sitting atop a sun, ‘Maximus,’ the blond mumbling the name and the stallion making a noise of acknowledgement.

“Oh, you’re not serious, Ben!” Gwil groaned, and then Maximus bristled, Ben sticking his head in front of the animal’s line of sight to distract it from wanting to attack Gwil again.

Backing up and looking at Maximus, Ben sighed “look, today is a huge day for me, biggest day of my life, really. So, the thing is…” Ben trailed off, taking the few short steps to heave Gwil to his feet, the older man hesitant to follow, especially with the way the horse’s ears pinned back every time he so much as glanced at the thief. “I need you to not get him arrested, just for 24 hours, and then you can chase each other as much as you bloody well want to, sound good? Great!”

And that’s when he heard the bells (along with the sound of a hoof meeting Gwil’s stomach, but that was much less important).


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben finally sees the lanterns, and gwil finally sees his true golden dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> aaahhh, we're so close now lads! get ready for some more action in the following chapters! i really love hearing how y'all are enjoying this story (it makes watching tangled at least 5 times a day a lot more worth it lmao) so thank you so much for the comments!

He was here, and there it was, the castle! It was so much bigger than Ben had thought it would be, and despite the multiple posters of Gwil plastered over the bridge into the township, it was beautiful. The blond didn’t wait for the others, running towards the gates, his heart thudding and skin tingling, he was filled with a strange homey feeling, but he didn’t question it, instead becoming distracted by all the buildings and people that awaited him.

As he reached the gate, he felt his breath escape him, eyes wide as he took in all the people and bright decorations, wreaths fulls of flowers and purple bunting adorned in golden suns connected all the houses, a celebration in full swing. Ben took a step forward, and almost immediately found himself nearly; ran over by a carriage, tripped by a lady carrying an armful of boxes, and guilty of stepping on a goose.

He tried to move himself again, but could only wince and grimace, his hair was becoming a speed bump, every time Ben tried to move, the golden strands got caught underfoot. Groaning, the blond and Gwil start to gather the locks, Ben’s scalp aching where it had pulled and eyes thoroughly looking for any brown bits. Luckily, there were none, and the two were able to continue on their way- Ben really should have gotten mother to braid his hair before he pulled the whole ‘betrayal and rebellion’ thing.

As Gwil stopped beside him, he sighed, looking to the hair in his arms, eyebrows drawn together a moment in thought, before a smile curled his lips and he turned, leading Ben for a few steps before he started towards four little red-headed girls platting each other’s hair. The younger man was confused a moment, before Gwil got their attention, holding the blond tresses up and watching as the little girls squeal with excitement.

Sitting down on some free ground, Ben waits patiently as the girls go about faffing around with his hair. The blond watching Gwil the whole time, the latter smiling at him, reassuring him that his hair won’t end up worse than it had started. Ben felt a little shake in his heart, and he felt his cheeks pinken, not even his paranoid mother could put out the flame burning for Gwil inside him.

Finally, the girls allow Ben to stand, the blond twirling and catching a glimpse of his now put up hair, it’s beautifully braided, and adorned with little flowers, and he can’t help the smile on his face, he thanks the girls, and let’s his gaze drift to his traveling companion. “Like it?” Ben asks, voice a little nervous, because even though Gwil is grinning like an idiot too, he can’t help but put way too much power in the other’s opinion.

“I love it…” Gwil hums, stepping forwards, his hand brushing Ben’s shoulder as he turns the blond around, leading him further into town. Ben bites his lip, skin tingling, _he loves it._ He’s so caught up on the thought that he nearly runs into the brunet’s back when he stops at a stall, the blond growing impatient quickly, grabbing a hold of the older man’s wrist and tugging him along, his feet moving quicker than his brain.

They’re lining up for something Gwil wants to buy when Ben’s eyes catch on a colourful mosaic on one of the walls. When he takes a proper look, he feels a shock of something run through him- the little squares of tile form a picture of a family, a woman with brown hair cropped short, clutching a pair of little blond children; a girl and a boy, both smiling brightly, next to them stood a man, well-aged and grinning charmingly. Ben couldn’t look away from it, his eyes glued to the twins, an ache pulling at his heart, and when he overheard a child placing a flower by it say it was ‘for the lost prince’ Ben couldn’t help but wonder.

His heart floating and cheeks aching from his near constant smiling, the blond followed the sound of music, clearing a spot around a cobblestone sun and pulling people in to dance. He knew he wasn’t exactly the most skilled dancer, but something told him nobody would mind. He spun around between pairs, people dipping and waltzing and just about everything else.

Twirling, Ben paused in front of Gwil, lips curling as he beckoned the brunet in for a dance, and when he received a polite decline, Maximus, who’d been patiently following them around (and behaving perfectly) nudged the taller man into the circle. Gwil looking annoyed, but begrudgingly joining in on the fesitivities.

Likely just wanting an excuse to stop dancing, Gwil spotted a boy selling purple cloths with the golden sun sigil in the centre. Moving himself away from the dancing, Gwil got his hands on one of them, handing it to Ben, who took it thankfully with a grin, holding it up to the bunting and chewing the inside of his cheek. Perfect.

Ben managed to pull Gwil back into dancing, the two spinning and making their way around to different partners, always getting so close to getting together, but always being pulled away at the last moment. Skirting each other and never really touching. It was almost too real to handle.

They took another break, and Ben knelt down in a courtyard with some of the village kids, painting a golden sun on a purple background into the cobbles, his hands stained purple before long and the knees of his pants suffering the same colour change. The two enjoyed a cupcake whilst hiding from a patrol, tucked away in a little alley between main streets, grinning and squeezing up against one another as they ate their sweet treats.

Gwil lead Ben to a library, full of so many books that Ben felt lightheaded just staring at the shelves. They settled in a quiet corner, sides pressed together, Gwil’s hair tickling the blond’s temple as they sifted through books on the world and books on fairy tales, and books on anything and everything. When Ben would flip a page, their hands would brush, and then eventually, they laced together between them, Ben feeling sick in the best ways possible.

They danced until the sun started dipping below the horizon, the whole town now gathered to watch and enjoy the spectacle. Still, they’d skirt each other, so close yet so far. Then, at last, Ben spun and spun and spun, until he felt himself fall right into the arm’s of the man he’d been pursuing the whole morning. Their hands gripped each other tight, and their eyes remained locked, for a second or two, Ben was weary people would boo them, people would rush to split them, but then the square was filled with clapping, and Ben knew he was safe.

They parted awkwardly, both chuckling and moving their hands away, Ben’s cheeks red hot and Gwil’s eyes diverted as they followed the wave of people now heading to the boats. The blond could feel his heart in his throat as he watched Gwil claim them a boat, the younger man feeling unsteady and giddy with excitement as he boared the small wooden rowboat. He kept his eyes skyward as they floated out, his skin buzzing, this was it, he was about to achieve his dreams, he was going to see the lanterns!

As they moved further and further out, Ben heard Maximus huff sadly from the dock, and the blond felt bad a moment, before he heard Gwil call the animal, tossing a bag full of bright, shiny red apples in front of him. “Don’t worry, I bought them…” Gwil called back, as if Maximus could understand him, he shared a glance with Ben, “most of them, anyway” he whispered, and threw Ben a wink that left the blond hot under the collar.

After a short silence, Ben spoke up “where’re you taking me?” He asked, because whilst he knew they were going to see the lanterns, he didn’t know _where_ they were going to see the lanterns.

“Well, most important day of your life, I figured you should have a decent seat” he explained, plucking Pascal from his shoulder and placing the chameleon on the space next to Ben.

As the sun fell lower and lower, they continued out to the middle of the lake, the young blond growing increasingly excited the longer they rowed, they were smack bang infront of the castle now, perfect spot. Though, it was when they stopped, that something finally dawned on Ben, and he let a sigh slip free from his lips. Almost instantly Gwil turned to look at him, concerned “what’s wrong, blondie? You okay?” he asked softly, the nickname that had started as a jab now more of a pet name if anything.

“No…yes…I’m terrified, Gwil” he mumbled, running a hand up through his hair, careful not to pull it loose from its braid. When asked why, Ben didn’t hesitate to share- he trusted Gwil, it doesn’t matter what his mother had to say. “I’ve been staring off out a window for 18 bloody years, dreaming what it might feel like to finally see those lanterns in person…what if it’s not everything I dreamed it would be?” Ben stares up at the empty sky, heart in his throat, he could feel Gwil’s eyes burning into the side of his head, and he only just managed to keep his hands in his lap.

“It will be- they will be, I won’t let it be anything less,”

“And what if it is? What do I do then? What is there left to do?”

* * *

 

_You could stay with me_

“You think up a new dream, a new goal, then do it all again” he explained, watching Ben’s face carefully, the blond perfectly glowing in the cool light of the moon. He wanted to move closer, wanted to wrap an arm around him, but he couldn’t, he knew he couldn’t, and it bloody stung. Plucking some of the flowers from Ben’s hair, they placed them on the flat surface of the water, the little flowers hovering over the reflection of the castle like mini lanterns. Gwil decided he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything- not even the crown, his past golden dream.

When at last the first lantern floated up, quickly followed by hundreds more, Gwil couldn’t even bring himself to give it a second glance- the brunet much too fascinated by the astonished look on Ben's face (after the blond had almost tipped the boat in his excitement). As Ben stared up at the lights, Gwil managed to grab two from the water, the little lanterns glowing away and illuminating the lines of Ben’s face as he turned to face the older man with wide eyes.

The blond placed himself back down on the seat, a grin on his face, “I have something for you too, actually…” he trailed off, reaching behind him and- wow. His satchel. “I should’ve given it to you sooner, but I was scared you’d…but, if I’m honest, im not scared anymore, you know what I mean?” Ben’s voice was quietly confident as he held the worn bag up, and there it was, his two golden dreams, Ben and the crown, Ben with way too many flowers in his hair, and pretty green eyes and more personality than Gwil had ever seen in anyone, and then the crown, capable of making him rich beyond his wildest dreams, something that would set him up nicely for the rest of his days. He couldn’t help but choose Ben.

He pushed the satchel down, “I think I might” he whispered, unable to tear his gaze from Ben, surrounded by lights and smiling at him like he hung the moon. They each took a lantern, and with a gentle lift, they sent them floating up into the air to join the hundreds- thousands, even- of others.

They watched them fly up, and then Gwil’s gaze drifted, it landed on Ben again, his smile, the little dimple in his cheek, the arch of his brow, how his teeth caught his lip as he grinned at an incoming lantern. Gwil’s stomach twisted, and he felt breathless a moment, he was in way over his head, and for the first time ever, he was glad for it.

He inhaled deeply, gathering his courage, before slipping his hand forward, their palms brushing and fingers sliding together as he took Ben’s hand, the latter looking to him with big round eyes, unsure of everything, but so trusting of a thief. They leaned forward, gradually at first, then more surely, a hand came up to brush a strand of spun gold from Ben’s face, and they were close, so close.

Though, it was just as their lips brushed, that Gwilym’s eye was caught by something on a far bank, the brunet pulling back slightly, squinting at the eery green glow.

Ben had pulled back too now, looking disheartened, but also worried, he looked towards the bank too, but the light had disappeared “is everything okay?” he asked, both hands taking one of Gwil’s, fingers soft against the top of his hand.

“Uh, yeah, yes, everything is perfectly alright, darlin’” Gwil stammered, distracted, as his eyes dropped to the satchel, his insides giving a sickening turn. “Yes, I just…” he trailed off with a frown, before grasping the paddles, quickly moving the boat towards the bank, Ben confused, but not saying a word, even as Gwil hopped off, pulling the boat to land. “I’m sorry, Ben, everything is fine, there's just something I have to take care of, but I’ll be right back,” he explained, offering a reassuring look as he grabbed the satchel, the blond looking so small left alone in the boat.

Then, at long last, Ben nodded, “okay, I trust you,” he squeaked, and Gwil had to force himself to turn and start walking away.

He didn’t care about this golden dream anymore, not when he had a much better one waiting for him in that boat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> alrighty roo, here's some drama! also, sorry if the characters get a little too movie dependant, it's a bit hard to separate the two for plot points like this, just stick with me

Gwil pressed through the thick undergrowth, satchel like a lead weight in his hand, his heart gave a worried shudder, and he had to plaster on a brave face as his eyes finally landed on one of the twins. The broad-shouldered red-head leant against a rock, sharpening a stick that already looked sharp enough to pierce armour. “Ah, there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you! Hey, them sideburns look like they’re coming in pretty nice!” he called out, voice confident, even if he felt scared shitless.

The twin glared at him, and he swallowed a lump in his throat, holding the satchel in front of his chest, “well, I just wanted to say, we shouldn’t have ditched you, here’s the crown, I’ll miss you terribly, but I think it’s for the-” Gwil had been mid turn when he’d collided with a strong chest, the brunet flinching back, it was the other one. He craned his neck up and felt his stomach churn with nerves, “best” he finished, backing up and away from the scarred man.

“Holding out on us again, Ryder?”

Gwil stomach dropped, and suddenly he found it difficult to breath, “what?”

“Well, we heard you found something much more valuable than a crown” the man growled, standing up and sauntering towards the brunet, kicking at the satchel as he went, until he stood centimetres in front of Gwil, a terrifying smirk on his face, “we want him instead.”

* * *

Ben could hear his heart thump in his chest, Gwil had been a while, he was starting to grow very anxious, until finally, he saw a shadow moving through the fog, the blond squinting through the darkness, trying to make out the shape. At last, he gave a sigh, it was Gwil “thank god, you were starting to worry me there, thought you’d buggered off with the crown and left me.”

Though, as ‘Gwil’ grew closer, Ben’s relief died in his throat, it wasn’t Gwil, it was two other men, two other _terrifying_ men. As they came to a stop in front of him, one of them spoke in a voice as harsh as gravel against an open wound and as threatening as a knife to the throat, “he did.”

Ben’s heart dropped in his chest, and he found himself struggling to keep his voice strong, “what? H-he wouldn’t- he said… you’re lying!” Ben snapped, his hands in fist against his sides, nails biting into his palms.

One of the twins stretched an arm out towards the lake, a twisted grin on his face “see for yourself” he chuckled, and then movement from the water caught Ben’s eye, the blond turning his head to find a silent ship gliding across the lake. Ben mumbled Gwil’s name as he squinted, studying the figure at the wheel, it was him. Gwil had left, he’d taken the crown and left.

Suddenly Ben couldn’t breathe, the air was too thick and too thin at the same time, he felt shaky, his knee’s wobbling and his stomach churning, “Gwil!” Ben called out, voice cracking, his feet dragging him to the water’s edge. He could feel his heart fracturing as he watched the boat sail further and further away.

“Fair trade, a crown for the boy with the magic hair” Ben felt himself freeze up as a hand brushed his thick braid, the shorter male turned on his heels, facing the two men, “how much do you think someone would pay to stay young forever” Ben felt a plea slip from his lips as he saw one of them draw a bag, the blond stumbling backwards, begging them to leave him alone, but they were closing in, and then he was running, the gravel and sticks and sand scratching his feet up as he ran. He hopped over a log and then his hair was caught, a pained scream ripping free from his throat as he tugged at his braid.

Slowly, he realizes his pursuers are gone, and a desperate “Ben-punzel!” filled the space, the blond breathing heavy and shaking as he continued to tug at his braid. Moving back over the log, he poked his head around, until his eyes fell upon his mother, stood over his attackers clutching a thick piece of driftwood. Upon spotting the scared blond, she gasps “Ben-punzel! My sweet boy!” she called, beckoning him towards her, Ben whispering her name and running to her, tears stinging his eyes. When they hug, he immediately melts into her arms. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” she asked, her hands cupping his face, eyes glancing over him.

“Mother, how did you find me?”

“I was so worried about you dear, I knew I couldn’t leave you with that thief, so I followed you, and I saw them attack you- and- and, oh sweet boy” her voice was breaking the more she spoke, until she could only clutch at the blond desperately. She grasped his hands, moving him further from the bodies “let’s go, let’s go before they come to” she whispered, starting away from Ben. The blond looks to the boat again, his mouth hangs open, a million questions to ask but no voice to ask them, his eyes are wide, and he can feel tears brimming as he watches the boat slip silently away.

He turns slowly back to his mother, his breaths coming in ragged sobs, his chest rising and falling harshly as he gasps for air. He sees the older woman open her arms, an unreadable look on her face, and all Ben can do is run straight into her arms, sobbing into her shoulder “you were right, you were right about everything, he was a bastard, he-he left me!” Ben had never used such a word to describe someone until now, until he could feel his heart twist and roil and break. _Gwil was the person his mother had always warned him about._

“I know, sweetie, come now, let’s get you home” she hushed, arm around Ben’s shoulder as she slowly led him away, lead him far, far away from Gwil.

* * *

A loud thunk echoed right through Gwil’s head, his brain aching and stomach turning for a moment as he came to, for a moment, he didn’t know where he was, but then he felt the ropes, and the handles of a wheel against his hands, and everything came back to him. _Ben, where’s Ben?_ he thought desperately, pulling at his restraints, head turning as much as it would allow, eyes wide, what had they done to him?

Every shout of the blond’s name sent a sharp pain through his head, but he didn’t stop, not even as the guards charged down into the boat, ripping him out of the ropes and dragging him off, the brunet struggling and begging to be released. Still, he called for Ben, straining against the hands holding him with all his might, shouting his voice raw, he’d never felt so panicked in his life.

He was dragged to the castle and thrown into a cell, the brunet never once sitting down, pacing the space, his mind wild with thoughts of what had happened to his companion, each much worse than the last. It was early morning when the door finally opened and the general marched in, saying something to Gwil that went in one ear and came out the other. When he asked hazily for a repeat, the guard glared “I said it’s time, Ryder.”

“Where’re we going?” he asked, tapping his fingers against his thighs, the action stopping when he finally understood the lack of response, the hand drifting to run along his neck “oh.”

* * *

 

At last, the final flower was plucked from his hair, signalling the end to everything, the end of his dream, the end of his life, the end of Gwil. It was like it never happened, apart from the gaping hole in his chest. Just like nothing had happened, his mother instantly ordered him to wash up, already telling him plans for dinner, even though Ben knew he’d likely not be able to stomach even an ounce of food.

She must’ve noticed the blond’s downcast, heartbroken demeanour, because then she sighed, adopting a soft tone “I really tried, Ben-punzel, I did, I tried to warn you what and who was out there…the world is dark, and selfish, and cruel- if it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it distinguishes it.”

She left Ben alone, off to make dinner most likely, and the blond was left with only his thoughts, his thoughts…and the piece of purple cloth with a sun that Gwil had bought him. Ben ran his thumbs over the soft material, only looking away when he felt Pascal clamber half onto his thigh, the lizard making a sad little noise, skin flashing blue as he curled against the young man.

Ben fell back onto the mattress, eyes sliding shut, clutching the purple to his chest, trying to flush blue eyes and brown hair from his mind for a moment. Though he gave up not a few seconds later, eyes slipping open and glancing up at the ceiling, over the multitudes of paintings and sketches he’d made over the years.

But then, he noticed something, something that had him spreading the cloth out, brows furrowed as he looked over the sun, then at the ceiling, then at the sun again. As things slowly pieced together, he sat himself up, mouth falling open…suns, dozens of suns, covering his ceiling, hidden in his little paintings.

Scrambling to his feet, he stared around at the suns, then suddenly it was like a whole part of his memory was unlocked, pictures of a sun on a golden ceiling, a blonde girl with grey eyes, and two people that looked eerily like the people on the wall in the village. _The boy with green eyes and golden hair._

He heard a gasp slip from his lips and suddenly he was falling backwards against his dresser, _he was the lost prince._

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Gwil walked a long, lonely walk down the green mile, past cell, after cell, after cell, including one containing the twins, he’d no idea how they’d gotten there, but seeing them there instantly made a coil of rage build in him. A snarl curled at his face, and he slammed into one of the guards holding him, turning and making quick work of the other, his veins hot and powering him on as he charged for the cell.

He reached through, hands grabbing hard onto the fabric of one of the red-heads shirt, “how did you know about him?” he demanded, pulling the twin hard against the bars, “tell me, now!” he barked, the other’s face full of fear.

“it wasn’t us! It was the old lady!” he rasped, staring into the furious blue eyes, his brother doing little to help. Gwil had only a moment to repeat the man’s words before he was being yanked away, the guards on their feet once again.

“Wait! No, wait- he’s in trouble!” he yelled, struggling and writhing as they dragged him closer and closer to his final destination.

Two stories entered their third act.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gwil can be your hero, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> okay, i know yall wanted a big sappy kiss and a happy ending but you're just gonna have to be patient, there's still a little more emotional trauma to get through before then, but i promise, it'll happen.
> 
> ALSO, i've finished writing all the chapters, so I'll be returning to my request series (which includes an add-on to my harlee crap multific. So, if you want me to write something, feel free to hmu here or on my tumblr (linked below))

Ben was in shock, his whole perception of his life was crumbling right in front of his very eyes, he was the lost prince, that lady in the kitchen was not his mother, he was _royalty, royalty that had been stolen._ As he heard his mother approach his room, calling for him worriedly, he knew what had to be done.

He pressed the curtains aside, and fixed his mother with a daring glare, “I’m the lost prince… I’m the lost prince! Aren’t I?” he asked, voice astonished and firm, eyes furrowed, he could feel his skin heat with anger, his hands shaking. When he received no response, he straightened up, when he spoke again, his shock had turned to venom, “did I stutter, mother? If I can even call you that” he growled, gritting his teeth.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a deluded question?” she laughed airily, making her way up the stairs to stand in front of Ben, reaching out a moment to grab him, but the blond was quicker. He pushed her arms away, moving back out of her reach.

“It was you! It was you all along! You stole me from my family! You locked me in this fucking tower my whole life because you knew people would recognize me, would try to bring me back!” he accused, his hands curled into fists, it was all beginning to make sense…

His mother wore a glower, mouth curled into a snarl and eyes squinted into a dangerous stare, “everything I did was to protect you” she stated, voice threatening and quiet, Ben half wished she would start screaming. Fuming, he shoved her aside, starting down the stairs, his hair trailing behind him, the blond grumbling to himself as he moved further and further from the wicked woman.

“I spent my whole life hiding from people who want to hurt me and steal my hair and all along it was you!”

“Where will you go? Oh, smart Ben-punzel, where will you go? He won’t be there for you!”

Ben spun on his heel and stared her down, voice threatening “what did you do to him?”

She sounded smug, and Ben swore he could have hit her in that moment, “that criminal is to be hanged for his crimes” the words sucked the air from Ben’s lungs, and he felt his gaze drop to the floor, a few words pulling the fight from him. “Now, now, it’s alright, listen to me- all of this is as it should be.”

She went to run her hand over his hair, but Ben was aware now, he gripped her wrist hard before she had the chance to even so much as brush a strand, “no! you were wrong about the world, and you were wrong about me! And I will never, let you use my hair again!” he shouted, until his mother growled and yanked her wrist free from his grip, the dark-haired woman stumbling back until she hit the mirror, the object knocking to the floor and shattering.

Panting, Gothel looked to Ben, the younger man meeting her gaze with a simper, before turning towards the window. He’d only just caught the words “now I’m the bad guy” before he was blindsided, his scream catching in his throat.

* * *

 

Gwil was struggling for his life, the hands against his shoulders and arms unrelenting as he’s dragged along, the hanging block just outside the windows. He’s about to give escape a final attempt, when he spots a single ceramic unicorn sitting in an indent in the wall, his eyes furrowing, before the door ahead of them is slammed shut. The general stammers, confused, before hammering his fist against the door, demanding it be opened.

The grate opens, to reveal a charming grin and blue eyes much too familiar to Gwil. “Hey han’some, wha’s the password?” it’s Allen, oh Allen! The grille shuts, and the general is left stuttering a ‘what?’ before it opens again, “oh, darlin’ I’d luv’ ta’ open it fer ya’ but tha’s no’ the password, try a little harder.”

“Open this door!”

Now Allen is frowning, shaking his head “Sweetie, tha’s no’ even close, c’mon start thinking with yer’ proper head, I know it’s a little bit difficult with me here, but yeh’ hav’ teh try.” Gwil was trying very hard not to laugh, maybe he won’t be dying today after all.

“You have three seconds!” The general shouted, enraged, and ready to bash the door down to get to the Irishman. The man barely reaches one before someone in the rafter’s yanks up one of the men holding Gwil, the brunet looking up to find the man with the hook from the bar…dispatching the guard. On two, Gwil turns to see his other guard pulled into another room silently, now he’s unguarded and the general is none the wiser. On three, the door slams shut and the general finally notices, turning to find Gwil alone.

Then Gwil sees the door that Allen had been manning opening, and out comes Joe, frying pan in hand as he swings it hard into the head of the general, knocking the man out cold. Watching as the man drops to the floor, Joe tsked, stepping over the body “the password was password, how hard was that?” he sighed, before he wrapped Gwil in a hug, the brunet standing there awkwardly; his hands were still kind of…in shackles. “You’re an idiot, this blondie better be worth it” Joe pointed out, and Gwil nodded- he was.

From the other end of the hall, there came a loud thump, more guards suddenly bursting their way into the corridor, all three men scattering into the closest door. Gwil and Joe running down with three guards hot on their heels, until a man painted like a mime jumped out from one of the many side doors, distracting the guards long enough for the huge man with a ceramic unicorn fetish to bowl them all over.

Gwil, Joe and the man with a hook burst into the courtyard, Allen appearing out another door just as hundreds of soldiers spilled down the stairs towards them. It was then that Gwil felt hook man grab him, yanking him to the side, “head down” Gwil repeated the man “arms in” once again, he repeated, “knees apart” this time, he only half mimicked, because he was seriously confused now as to what hook man was getting him ready for. He was mid-way through questioning before unicorn fetish man was catapulting the brunet up, up and away.

As he sailed through the air, the city would’ve been filled with the sound of his terrified screams, the sounds- although horrific and not at all manly- didn’t last long, Gwil landing with a bounce on the soft sand of the bank. For a moment, he choked to get the air back in his lungs, but now Maximus was neighing at him from the bridge, and he was stumbling up towards the horse, desperately pulling himself up and into the saddle. He had no idea how what had just happened, or why Maximus looked so smug, but he was free, and he wasn’t going to question it until Ben was safe.

 “I don’t know how, but if you brought them here, thank you, you beautiful, slightly psychotic animal…I feel like maybe, this whole time- us fighting has been a big misunderstanding, and we’re really just- okay, not the time? You’re right we should go” just as he finished, more guards burst out the gates, crossbows bared, and Maximus bolted, Gwil gripping on for dear life as the horse zig-zagged and tore along the bridge. Speeding down into the village, weaving through stalls and people like a bat out of hell.

Maximus took them easily out of the village and into the woods, the horse finding the path without difficulty as he galloped through the forest, the two once enemies joined together for a common goal; to save his golden dream.

Before long, Maximus was rushing through the ivy and into the thinning forest surrounding the tall, pale tower, Gwil was so close to him, his heart hammered in his chest and he practically leapt off the horse as soon as he was close enough. Skidding to a stop at the bottom of the tower, Gwil called up to Ben, cupping his hands over his mouth and shouting out for him, his nerves evident in the waver of his voice.

Growing impatient, he’d started to climb the tower when a long, shining swath of blond hair fell from the window, the brunet instantly grabbing on and clambering up, his whole being itching to make sure Ben was okay, to see him be okay. By the time he was halfway, his arms burned with the movement, and his heart was on its 4th palpitation, but he’d made it- he might finally live up to his name and be the hero he knew he had to be.

Crawling through the window, the brunet sighs in relief “Ben, I thought I’d never see you again” he started, eyes catching on the blond-haired male at the other end of the room. But his heart dropped when he looked closer; Ben was gagged, his hands tucked behind his back and chained, the younger male desperately shouting at him, but all Gwil could hear was incoherent garbles.

He realised too late, there was a flash from the corner of his eye, and then there was a knife in his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to send any feedback or requests down below or onto my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> save what has been lost,  
> bring back what once was mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> sin sunday? more like sad sunday, because guess what? I'm emotionally scarring my characters again!  
> but don't worry, this is the end of all the angst, smooth sailing from here!

There was a sharp, shooting pain up his side, the knife burying itself hilt deep into his flank, the brunet cried out, and Ben’s muffled screams were possibly a worse hit than the weapon itself. The knife slid free as the taller man fell onto his knees, arms clutching his side, he could already feel hot, thick blood covering his skin, staining his clothes, with a wince he keeled onto his side, curling up. Everything was so hazy, and with blood spilling freely from the wound, he found keeping his eyes open no small task.

“Now look what you’ve done, Ben-punzel” it was that old crone, standing over the downed man, talking like he was no more than a squished bug- just another mess she’d have to clean up. She stepped over him, and Gwil yearned to be able to reach out and grab her, trip her, stab her. “Don’t worry dear, our secret shall die with him, shouldn’t take too long, you know these dreamboat types, they’re pretty but they’re not very hardy.”

Across the room, Ben was shouting into his muzzle, knees sliding against the concrete as he tried to break free from his chains. She grasped where the chain was held down, releasing it and yanking at the blond “and as for us; we’re going where nobody can find you again” she groaned, dragging him across the floor, Ben yelling through the cloth. It’s then that Pascal makes a run at her, biting at her dress, a hopeless attempt to stop her, the lizard only receiving a damning kick in response. When Ben continued to struggle, Gothel heaved even harder, seemingly about to throw him down a hatch, “Ben-punzel, really, enough already!” she yelled, dragging him to his feet and pushing him towards the ladder. “Stop, fighting me!” she shrieked, and Ben rounded on her, finally escaping the gag, the blond throwing his body backwards until he hit the floor.

“No! I’ll never stop bloody fighting you! Not for a single minute for the rest of my life! I will never stop trying to escape you!” he shouted, before he trailed off, gasping for breath “but, if you let me save him, I will go with you, please!”

From the other side of the room, Gwil let out a rasp, “no, Ben, don’t” he coughed, eyes struggling to stay open, the tiles underneath him running red with his blood.

Ben wasn’t listening to him, his voice almost unnervingly calm “I’ll never run, I’ll never try to escape, just please- let me save him. Then you and I will be together, forever, my hair will be all yours! Everything will be the way you want, I promise” he breathed, exhausted from the struggling and desperate to be able to achieve his new dream, he repeats himself, voice worn, his mother holding her scowl, until she, at long last, unchains Ben.

Before long, Gwil is dragged against a foundation, the chain wrapped firmly around it, a shackle weighing heavily on his wrist, Gothel growls something at him, but by this point, the throbbing pain and blood loss has him much too focused on keeping hold of consciousness, rather than paying much attention to her.

Gwil’s body is wracked with a fit of coughs, his hands pressed hard into the stab wound, trying to stop the bleeding as much as possible, though by this point, he knows his attempts are futile. In seconds, Ben is next to him, hands against his face, voice shaky and scared out of his mind, he’s mumbling Gwil’s name over and over again, trying to keep his attention. The brunet tries to wriggle up to look at him, but he finds himself crying out when he further aggravates his injury, he wants the last thing he sees to be his golden dream, the man he’d risked it all for, the man he loved.

Ben cautiously moves aside the brunet’s hand, trying to catch a glimpse of the wound, and Gwil moves his hand for a second, the pain coming back in full force without the pressure. He can hear Ben make a sound of dread in his throat, and he almost laughs at how ironic it is. Pulling his hands back to his chest, the blond reaches for his hair “I’m so sorry, Gwil, everything is my fault, but I’m gonna make you better okay? You’re going to get better” he mumbles, gathering some of the strands in his hand, the brunet trying to fight him away as best as possible. He can’t pay for his life with Ben’s freedom, he couldn’t let that happen, he had to fight this stupidly caring blond off of him. At the other man’s disagreement, Ben sighs “please, you have to trust me, let me do this for you” he breaths, trying again, only to be met with more resistance, now when Ben speaks again, his voice breaks, on the verge of tears “please, just let me”

Gwil cuts him off “no…I can’t let you do this.”

Ben gives a sob and presses his forehead to Gwil’s, his voice quiet and wobbly “and I can’t let you die.”

“If you do this…th-then you, will d” Gwil can’t say it, the words lodges in his throat, and he gives a pained wince, eyes stinging almost as much as the gaping hole in his side.

There’s a hand against his cheek now too, “hey, it’s gonna be alright, you hear me? Stop being a bloody hero and let me help you” he whispers, trying to hold back his sobs, trying to bury them with a forced laugh.

Then, the last bit of fight left in him bubbles to the surface, “Ben, wait” he rasps, gritting his teeth as he moves the hand on his side to brush the top of Ben’s cheek, the brunet leaning up as best as possible, his hand slipping behind the younger man’s head, fingers slowly wrapping around the thick golden hair. Ben leans in, like he’d done on the boat, and it’s then that Gwil makes a move, other hand flying upwards, brandishing a huge shard of glass.

The hair cuts easily and quickly, Ben flinching backwards as the weight of his hair is thrown off, eyes wide and full of terror, watching as the brunet collapses onto his side, glass clattering onto the floor. Ben’s fingers slip into his hair, the short locks quickly turning a dark brown “Gwil, what did you do?” he gasps, his voice quickly drowned out as Gothel realizes what the hell has just happened.

She yells, running on almost all fours towards the cut mound of hair now quickly turning brown and dead in Ben’s hands. She gathers it possessively in her arms, saying nothing but ‘no’ as the strands are swallowed by darkness, “what have you done!” she shrieks, her body quickly changing and morphing, hundreds of years of eternal youth biting at her heels. She screams again, and her hair turns white, skin wrinkling, eyes glazed and full of unbridled wrath.

She stumbles towards the mirror, squawking and growling in despair as the years catch up on her, she drags her hood over her face, trying to hide herself, hide the truth. She heaves herself to her feet, screaming and tearing at her cloak, edging ever closer to the open window. Then, with a dogged determination, Pascal makes a run for some hair, pulling it taut just as she staggers over it, the locks catching on her heels and then she’s gone, falling towards the ground, the forest filled with her terrified shrieks.

Gwil doesn’t hear her hit the ground, he doesn’t hear much of anything by this point.

* * *

 

Ben can’t breathe, Ben can’t think, all he knows is he needs to save Gwil, somehow.

He collapses by his side again, the brunet’s body limp as he tugs him onto his lap, “no, no, no, no, no, Gwil come on, please” he squeaks, tapping the back of his hand against his face, receiving nothing more than a cough that sounds eerily like the rattle of death. “Look at me, please look at me” he breaths, cupping his cheek, he grasps a hand, pressing it to his scalp like there might be a dribble of magic left in the strands “don’t go, stay with me, I can’t go without you, come on” he begs, singing the words to a song that holds no jurisdiction over death.

It’s then that Gwil groans his name, and Ben’s singing cracks, sounding more like melodic sobs than anything else. “Ben…hey” the older man breaths, eyes opening slightly, when he has the blond’s attention, he swallows thickly “you were my new dream.”

Now Ben is well and truly crying, hand wrapped around Gwil’s, eyes brimming with tears “and you were mine” he sobs, watching as his mouth parts, a quiet breath slipping free, before his head lolls to the side, and his arm goes limp in Ben’s grip. The latter’s mouth falls open, eyes wide, lungs shuddering as he breathes, slowly placing his arm onto the floor.

He doesn’t move, all he can do is hold him, press his forehead into his cheek and wish it were him on the floor. In his grief, he sings to Gwil, some sort of solace, a last-ditch attempt that he knows won’t work but he wants to attempt anyway. “Heal what has been hurt…change the fates design…save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine…what once was mine” he’s got his face pressed to the other man’s, sobbing into his cheek, shoulders shaking with each breath, cheeks slick with hot tears.

Then, a light pierces the grey of the room, and Ben looks up, gasping as a barely contained light bubbles under Gwil’s clothes, where the wound is. The blond’s sobs catch in his throat, and he can only stare as the light shoots up, spiralling around and filling the room with its glow, his brain can’t process it, and he’s still gaping when it dissipates, seeping back into Gwil’s body. Swallowing thickly, Ben looks back to the other man’s face, eyes roaming, watching for any movement at all.

Then Gwil’s breathing, and his eyelashes are flickering, and he’s saying Ben’s name in a voice unburdened by approaching death. Ben gasps, whispering the brunet’s name back to him, _I’m here, you’re here, I’ve got you._ Cheeks quickly filling with colour, Gwil chuckles “did I ever happen to tell you I have a thing for brunet’s?”

And then Ben is laughing with pure joy, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders and practically falling on top of him, burying his face in his neck, breathing him in, absorbing his touch like he might disappear again. Ben pulls back, still laughing like an idiot, and he doesn’t hesitate before he grabs the collar of Gwil’s shirt and presses their mouths together, the kiss tasting of victory and hope.

They kiss, and Ben knows that it’s all he’ll ever want, all he’ll ever need.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and then they lived happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> so, here we come to the end of another series, sorry it's a little short, and sorry i didn't write the wedding (the idea of writing one is way too scary for me, so sorry for that) but i'm hoping this isn't a cliffhanger; they're gonna get married, they're gonna be happy forever.
> 
> I AM NOW RETURNING TO MY NORMAL SCHEDULED REQUEST SERIES, PLEASE SEND THEM IN, MY LIST IS LOOKING SPARSE AND I HAVE 0 IMAGINATION

“Your highness, there’s…there’s someone on the balcony wanting to see you.”

Lucy sat up straight in her chair, mouth hanging open- there was only one thing this could be. She looked to Rami and within seconds they were running across the castle, this had to be something, she could feel it. She could feel it in the way her skin tingled and heart shuddered.

The second they pushed the doors open, her eyes fell on two men, both dark-haired, and for a moment, her heart sunk, she pressed herself to Rami’s side, a held breath slipping free, a defeated breath. She felt his arm rub apologetic circles into her side, and she was about to turn in- about to run away and cry into her pillow like a tired child.

But then they turned, and green eyes met grey, two long lost souls at last reuniting, Lucy couldn’t believe it, she stepped closer a few steps, her eyes never wavering as she took in the young man in front of her. The recognisation was like a kick to the guts, and she nearly choked on a laugh of joy, the two running forward and meeting in the middle, arms wrapping around each other. “Oh my god, oh my god… Benjamin?” her voice was breathy and pitchy as she fought off tears of relief, clutching the blades of his shoulders like he was about to fade away.

So many years, so many years of wishing, and searching, and believing, he was here, and she couldn’t believe it. Ben sighed into her shoulder, head nodding eagerly “yea…I can’t believe you exist…I always thought…I have a sister!” he was in near-hysterics, and his arms were tight around her waist, but she didn’t care, she was clutching him just as firmly.

“I was always told you were dead but I knew…I knew you couldn’t be” she admitted, hand finding the back of his head, something must have happened, he wasn’t a brunet when they were younger, oh when they were younger, he had such lovely long blond hair. She sat the thought aside for later, instead focusing on hugging her brother enough to make up for all the years they spent separated.

Behind them, Rami and Gwil shared a look, they were both just two mortal men head over heels for golden haired dreams (or rather, were, in Gwil’s case, now he had a bronze dream, he supposed).

Rami approached the hugging siblings, wrapping an arm around Lucy and Ben, the prince beckoning Gwil forwards with a flick of his head. The older man shifting uncomfortably, he felt a bit intrusive, but he didn’t need an excuse to want to hug Ben, so he chucked on a smile and joined the group hug.

* * *

 

As one could imagine, the kingdom rejoiced at the lost prince being found, the festivities were long and inexhaustive, the whole celebration running for a total week (which, thanks to the expensive liquour in the castle, Gwil didn’t remember most of).

One of the amazing things, was that all the men that had helped Gwil escape hanging in the castle, were given the green light- the man with a hook? He became the best pianist in the village, Maximus somehow ended up as the head guard (Gwil was sure someone had to have been taking something when they decided that). Allen and Joe were cleared of their (many) crimes, and despite both not really keen to hang around too much, they didn’t think having an in with royalty was that bad of a thing. In fact, they used it to become a sort of whistle blower for the castle, (between Allen’s charm and Joe’s silver tongue, they could worm their way in and out of anything).

At last, Ben was home, and he finally had a family, finally had everything he could ever dream of…well, almost everything…

* * *

 

They’re lazing about in bed one morning, when Gwil has a bright idea, one he’s been preaching to Ben about for months, “I think you should marry me” he says, rolling onto his side, propped on his elbow. Ben hums, blinking one eye open, a little quirk to the corner of his lip.

“A prince marrying a thief? How scandalous” he chuckles, and Gwil sighs, the light catching on the brunet’s lovely golden lashes, turning his eyes the colour of green stained glass.

Gwil frowns, lightly smacking Ben’s stomach and tempting a laugh out of him, “ _retired asset relocation specialist_ , and yes, I don’t see any reason why not.” At this, Ben furrowed his brow, shifting about a bit.

“Because…that doesn’t happen, surely the people wouldn’t want me to marry a man…my moth- Gothel- always said I couldn’t let people know of my…preferences” he sighed, and Gwil felt a hot rush of anger rise in his chest at hearing her name, and he offered a comforting smile, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the younger man’s lips.

When he pulled away, he slid his free hand through the short brown strands (Ben had since gotten it a little more styled, longer on top and short at the sides, Gwil had to admit- it was hot). “Love, you’ve been a captive your whole life, they’ve missed you and awaited your return for years, all they want for you is to be happy…and I-I dunno, I just think you’d be very happy if you married me” he felt jittery as he said it, like after all this time, Ben might just drop him.

All his worries, however, melted away as he caught the look on Ben’s face, the blond pushing Gwil onto his back, grinning as he leaned in “you know what? I think I might be” he murmured, before pressing their lips together in a kiss that taste of good things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment below or hmu on [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
